The Gang's Follies
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The LOST Fanfic of The Gang. The Gang arrives at Miyagami Academy, for a visit. It's all fun and games, but then there's drama, laughs, adventure, and obsessed fans, deep within the Best Student Council. Rated M for foul language and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Gang's Follies  
>(Featuring the Best Student Council)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>(Peter): Hey, buds. This here is The Gang's LOST Fan Fiction with Best Student Council, which was written in Spring of 2010. Some of our scenes involve some parodies... so please don't ban us. For real, dudes. We're more of a tribute band, than a comedy group.

(Farra): Keep telling that, huh? I'm surprised this is how it all began for us.

(Heather): Not really. If it were _"Humble __Beginnings_", it would be on _another _site.

(Peter): Dudes, focus! Percival may have screwed this up, on date-wise...

(Percival): HEY!

(Peter): ...but we cannot have it ruined.

(Mizuki): Oh, you. You're just like it. You're so full of hot-air, sometimes.

(Steven): Please excuse our sudden outbursts here. Steven Cooke had it worst. Anyways... Here is **_"Gang's Follies"_**!

(ALL): ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 1<strong>_

* * *

><p>It started as a quiet winter day in Miyagami. Five Americans decided to vacation in Japan. They encountered a small island and decided to camp there.<p>

"Wow… I never thought we'd travel to Japan," a girl with auburn hair, mid-length, said, as she rubbed her feet.

A big man in dark hair sighed, "Well, at least we'll be able to make it to Miyagami Academy…"

He shivered, "In the cold…"

A girl with long blond hair and a blue streak highlight on her left side snuffed, "You guys don't know the first thing about roughing it."

These three are members of the super-group, The Gang. The big guy in the dark hair is Peter Giese, the band's lead guitarist. The one in the blond hair is bassist, Farra Stevens; you can tell by her ample bust. The girl in auburn hair is Heather Dunn-Nevins, the drummer.

Anyway, the group was on their way to Miyagami Academy, meeting up with Kanade Jinguji and the others. But what? So they, along with Percival Gaynes, resident super-genius and lead singer, and Steven Cooke, rhythm performer, decided to camp in the snow. However, some weird stuff is about to happen.

Steven, the boy with a brown-haired buzz cut, and Percival, a boy with brown hair and glasses, were falling behind. Percival was sitting down by the tree, using a laptop.

"Come on, Percival!" Steven shouted, "I'd like to get to the others soon! You know I cannot be the last one there!"

"Oh, don't worry," Percival spoke, "It won't be long before the girls at Miyagami are succumbing to my natural genius."

Steven huffed, "Oh, so you're like a pervert behind all this?"

"I _never _said that!"

"Dude! You're married! Let's just get this fact dealt with! I hit on girls, but not because of your science mumbo-jumbo! I just do it to find the right girl. Peter has a girlfriend, who was dumped back then."

"Steven, you're being ridiculous?"

"Steven Cooke being ridiculous? What about you?"

Farra called, "Hey, Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber! Get the lead out!"

Steven snapped at Percival, "Oh, great! You see what you did? She's blaming me now!"

He walked away, in anger.

"Thanks a lot, stupid!" He muttered.

Percival continued his work on the laptop... and had an evil thought.

_It won't be long, you loser. Once I have finished my project for this occasion, everyone will tremble before my-!_

The laptop beeped.

_Oh, crap; battery low. I'll finish later._

He walked towards his friends, about to camp out in the snow. Peter & Heather were shivering, while Farra was feeling warm in her brown coat.

The following evening, The Gang found a hotel and spent the night there. For some reason, Percival's laptop was dying and Peter was sneezing in the cold.

"I can't believe you've picked a time to get a winter cold," Farra snapped.

Peter sniffled, "You know that I hate ten-degree weather…"

Farra sighed, "Stupid…"

* * *

><p>As the guys were resting, Percival was resting in his room, working on his laptop. He started looking through the pictures of Miyagami Academy's students. He had many full-pics, including Best Student Council members, Kanade Jinguji, Nanaho Kinjo, Sayuri Hida, Seina Katsura, and Kotoha Kutsugi.<p>

"Hmm… I'm still at work, looking through which girl is perfect to try," he thought aloud, "But… it'll be a challenge! I will not let my-!"

Heather crashed the door open, "HEY, BRO!"

Percival gasped and closed his laptop.

"KNOCK NEXT TIME, STEP-SIS! KNOCK!"

He stood up and went to Farra's room.

Heather sighed, "Sorry. I didn't see you, ogling at the women on the internet."

Percival let out a hiss and said, "This is top secret…"

Heather shivered, as she went to Farra's room.

"Under NO circumstances that I am going back there!" Farra shouted.

Steven jeered, "What's wrong, Farra? Scared of going to Miyagami Academy?"

Heather snapped, "She's just traumatic."

Farra then whispered Seina Katsura's name, over and over again. She remembered her _yandere_ smile on her face. Farra's more of a _tsundere_, but she thinks of Seina as a _yandere_.

"How did she suddenly feel scared by her?" Steven asked.

Peter replied, "Oh, she knows, but she wouldn't speak about it."

Farra muttered, "Thanks for sticking up to me."

Steven sighed, "I don't get why you guys wanted to go there. I want to challenge the Best Student Council!"

He then declared:  
>"Steven Cooke had a dream of becoming a defeater of anything. However, all my solo successes (Art, music, literature, sports, and Home Ec.) were all miserable failures! I vow to defeat anyone… <em>just once<em>! And Steven Cooke demands satisfaction!"

"And he's off, people," Farra muttered.

Peter stated, "Are you serious? From my view, the Best Student Council, and all of Miyagami, are all girls!"

Heather exclaimed, "Yeah, it's an all-girls school! No way could we lose to those betties!"

Steven then stood up and cried, "Well, I know it's only female, but it's worth it! I'm like The Undertaker; I fight who I want, how I want, and when I want!"

Heather sighed, "And who do you want to face, out of any girl?"

Farra whispered, "Please, let it be Seina…"

Peter groaned, "We can just go to the school tomorrow, and find out."

Steven cheered, "Yes! WE shall succeed against the Best Student Council ever!"

"WE?" They all shouted.

Heather griped, "_This _coming from a guy who once asked out a mannequin on a date."

"BEG YOUR PARDON?" Steven shouted.

While they were getting ready for bed, Percival was working in his laptop. He found the perfect girl, but he chose it to remain top secret.

* * *

><p>The next day, The Gang arrived at Miyagami Academy. They met up with the entire Best Student Council. They were presented by Kanade Jinguji, who was a fan of their music.<p>

"Nice to meet you guys," Kanade said, "I am such a fan of your music. I'm glad you guys are here, in person."

"Thank you," Percival said, "It's nice to meet every last one of you."

Farra was hiding behind a pillar, in fear.

"Farra, come out," Percival snuffed.

"No!" She cried, "They're _too _scary!"

"Forgive her, Miss President," Percival explained, "My wife is somewhat of a shy girl."

"SHUT UP!" Farra snapped.

Peter laughed, "Dude! She's frightened over your subordinates, Miss President."

Steven growled, "We never even made an announcement."

Percival then introduced the entire Gang to Kanade:

"I'm Percival Gaynes, the lead singer. You know my wife, Farra Stevens. Right beside her, is Peter Giese, our lead guitarist, my step-sister, Heather Dunn-Nevins, our drummer, and _that _guy here is Steven Cooke."

Steven griped, "Oh? So, you're calling me _that _guy?"

Nanaho asked, "Uh, you five, do you fight all the time?"

"Not always," Heather said, "We have become friendly on occasions."

Mayura then asked, "So, Percival is married?"

Pucchan added, "Sure. He's like John Lennon."

Mayura explained, "It's too bad. I dreamt of marrying him. He's rich. But like Lennon, they'd say _"Sorry, ladies. He's married". _What a shame."

Rein said, "Have you been watching those old shows on TV, Miss Treasurer?"

"What? N-no, I just…" Mayura stammered.

Steven griped again, "Great. King Boring here gets fans, and he's lucky that he ain't 40 yet."

Everyone was silent, after Steven's rude remark.

Heather explained, "Please excuse Steven. He has beef with my brother, inside and outside the stage. Steven and Percival are like Brian and Quagmire, in case you're wondering."

Peter added, "Except they're not suck-ups."

Kuon exclaimed, "Sorry, we don't watch American sitcoms."

Mayura asked, "How come you're married to your bassist?"

"Oh, it was love at first sight; plus, she dumped her old fiancé, who was arrested for murder," Percival explained.

Peter said, "And we helped."

Kuon stated, "You guys are sometimes detectives?"

Peter said, "It's our motto: _We do anything!_"

Steven added, "Not always."

Kanade then asked, "So, what brings you here?"

Steven then proclaimed, "We were wondering if we'd like to have a competition with you guys."

Seina stated, "Oh, like a snowball fight?"

Heather bellowed, "NO! Like _com-pe-ti-shun!"_

Farra exclaimed, "Not that we wanted to, but Steven and Peter are charged with challenges. We were wondering if you girls will play with us."

Peter winked, "We'd love a little action."

Nanaho exclaimed, "We will _never _face you in sports; even if you guys are famous. We would never want to."

Kanade said, "I'll approve it. After all, it's an honor to compete with the greatest band in the world."

Heather blushed, as Steven laughed.

Nanaho then introduced the entire Best Student Council to The Gang. Rino shook Peter and Percival's hand, even with Pucchan on her. Steven bowed to Sayuri, while Farra shook hands with Kuon. Rein and Kaori said hi to Heather, while Mayura awed at Percival, even though he's married.

"Oh, one can dream," she thought.

"Uh, are you okay?" He asked.

Farra, however, stepped away from Seina, who was smiling.

"Uh, Mrs. Gaynes, do you find me intimidating?" She asked.

Farra was nervous, since she was frightened by her look. She imagined an evil glare in her sight.

Peter, of course, met up with Cindy.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," she nervously said.

"So, do you like my music?"

"Good tunes."

"Huh?"

"You're good."

That conversation went nowhere.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Percival declared the location of where the event will take place: Mount Fuji.<p>

"Luckily, I managed to scrounge some winter equipment and such, in order to make this event just like Nagano and Vancouver, combined!" He shouted.

"How much of the budget did you blow, Miss Vice President?" Mayura sobbed.

"Oh, it's on me!" Percival smiled, "All funds are purchased and paid for by _Percival Incorporated_ – _the proud sponsor of __**The Gang**_."

Mayura then was flushed in romantic awe, "I LOVE YOU!"

Farra tugged Mayura's ear and growled, "Hands off, Ichi!"

Peter then held up a bowl with the names of each girl from Miyagami, including the ones that weren't introduced. Rino then was confronted by Steven.

"Kiddo, in the spirit of fair sportsmanship, I, Steven Cooke, will be captaining this vessel that is the Sensational Six!"

Pucchan asked, "But why six? There's five of you."

Steven explained, "Peter's girlfriend is of The Gang, too. She chose not to come."

Rino asked, "What was his girlfriend like?"

"Oh, some E-cup girl in red hair. Surely, Peter is somewhat of a per-."

Peter grabbed Steven's head in a headlock.

"What did you say about my Mizuki?" He seethed.

"Oh, nothing, sire!" He whimpered.

He let go, as Rino giggled.

"Well, kiddo, we've got a shot at it." Pucchan informed.

Rino then said, "Then, since he'll be captain… I'll be captain, too!"

Everyone gasped. (This included the triple take that BSC used)

Nanaho griped, "Rando! You cannot be serious!"

"I approve," Kanade said.

Nanaho yelled, "But she… that is… I mean, you know Rino Rando and the puppet!"

Rein added, "She's a clumsy, ditzy, and no-brainer girl."

Sayuri stated, "And her puppet is no walk in daisies."

Steven then smirked to himself, "Perfect…"

He then patted her back and declared, "Well, since you are going for it, Miss Secretary Rando, then let us haste. What do you say, bro-heim?"

Everyone said in confusion, "Bro-heim?"

Rino then gulped, "Well, okay."

Kaori then snuffed, "We're screwed."

Kuon then whispered to Seina that the Covert Squad rigged the picks in the bowl. Seina then whispered that it'll be her, Rino, Nanaho, Sayuri, and Mayura. Why 5-on-5? It wasn't; which will be explained later.

"It's perfect to know each weakness in each Gang member," Seina whispered.

Kuon stated, "I don't know. Farra is scared of you, for some reason. Care to explain why?"

"Nope." Seina smiled.

Kuon sighed, "I knew it was a misunderstanding."

* * *

><p>As they began to train, Farra started to feel very uncomfortable, since she has to compete, not only under the leadership of Steven Cooke, but with Seina Katsura, nonetheless.<p>

She remembered what she saw in her dream:

_Seina was in her white underwear, with a tan blazer, eating a small rib. She started to speak._

"_Oh, it's just funny…" she said, "Seeing women like Farra Stevens and other American bimbos with such girth. When will they learn about natural beauty like me?"_

She also remembered that she started to prance around her room, singing. She forgot the words, since it was long ago. But then, she had another dream:

_Farra was reading in her chair. She saw Seina, carrying a big, heavy leather suitcase. Farra tried to call her and offered to help out, but Seina scowled at her. She said to her, "You better watch what you say to other girls, you no account bimbo."_

_Farra started to shiver in fear._

"_I'll stop you from speaking bad words, if I have to…"_

Farra punched the wall and was angry.

"Damn her! What does she want from me?" She thought aloud.

As they were preparing, Percival began to work in his laptop. He finished and was about to prepare.

"GOOD!" He cheered, "Now, all I have to do is work it on-line! And then, _everyone _will see my scientific endeavors!"

What could he be up to? This led to the competition between The Gang and The Best Student Council, the following day.

And… this very much leads to TWO moments at the same time, which will be explained in the concluding act coming up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gang's Follies**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

* * *

><p>And so came the day! It happened in Mount Fuji, in Percival's well-built Olympic Sports Complex, which was built in two days… which was impossible.<p>

DUN DUN DA-DAA! It's the Opening Celemonies!

_Celemoines?_

Steven Cooke led his group with the flag of America in his hand. Rino Rando and Pucchan led her group with the flag of Pucchan in a green background.

The girls were cheering on, as the Best Student Council was pumped.

"GO! WIN!" Cindy cried out.

"Snag gold, Nanaho!" Kaori cried, "Snag gold!"

Sayuri looked at the stands and was confused.

"Where's Rein?" She asked.

"She's running late," Kuon stated, in her coach's uniform, "She'll be here, rooting for you."

Sayuri blushed and was happy, "Oh, Rein, I wish you would see me."

On the Gang's side, Heather, Peter, and Farra were in the bleachers. Farra looked around, finding her husband.

"Where the fuck is Percival? He's supposed to be here an hour ago!" She asked.

"He had to stay in his private box," Peter explained, "He's also going to monitor the stats, as the events commence."

At Percival's box, a chair was there for him. It said "_Reserved for Percival P. Gaynes_". He hasn't shown up.

Farra smirked, "That weasel is up to something… and what's worse… it's 5-on-4!"

Heather grinned, "Oh, don't worry! Mizuki is coming! She's all the help we need."

Peter shrugged and said, "About that…"

He had a call from Mizuki… She couldn't make it.

"WHAT?" The Gang cried.

It was _indeed _5-on-4.

**XXXXX**

As the captains looked on in the Olympic Torch (_Not really_), Rino was nervous.

"Why did we sign up for this?" She sighed in disdain.

"Because you're weak…" A high-pitched voice squeaked, which was Steven's own voice.

He said, "It wasn't me. Must've been a cartoon mouse. But this is only for friendship and sportsmanship."

Rino then cheered, "Right! Let's do our best, bro-heim!"

Steven and Rino shook hands, as he smugly smiled away from her.

"Stupid Rino… She fell for it! I'm gonna eviscerate her!" He thought.

* * *

><p>And so it begins. Steven and Rino started off.<br>_**First event: Slalom  
><strong>_They were at the starting line. Rino gave a thumbs-up, as Steven snickered. The signal began. At the green light, Steven quickly went first, going past Rino. He didn't jump the gun, of course.

"Screw friendship!" He cried, "Winning is all that matters!"

Steven went through the slalom very fast, as Rino was slowly falling.

"Rando! Get the lead out!" Nanaho cried out.

Steven cried, "No hard feelings, but suck it, Rino Rando!"

Steven Cooke had _finally _succeeded!

**BUT SUDDENLY…**

Two unknown objects were sent flying in the sky, above the contest. They both landed onto Steven.

**BOOM!**

Heather cried, "OH, NO!"

Peter gasped, "What was that?"

Farra cried, "Was it dive bombers?"

Rino skied past Steven, who was in a crater, out cold, and crossed the finish line. The girls cheered on.

"Way to go, Rino!" Seina cheered.

"SNAG GOLD!" Kaori cried out, then gasped, "Wait! Why am I cheering for Rando?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Event #2: Ski Jumping<br>**_Nanaho and Peter were up high in the ski jumping platform.

"Nanaho Kinjo, right?" He asked, "You won't tell anyone that I hate heights, okay?"

Nanaho replied, "Giese, I promise you that I can easily jump high than anybody."

Nanaho went down first. She flew up in the air and was soaring.

"Holy crap! I'm flying!" Nanaho cried, "Faster than eagles! Higher than lions!"

Peter snuffed, "Dude… She's like a griffin."

Rino cried out, "Miss Vice-President! YAY!"

Mayura cheered, "We got this one, too!"

**HOWEVER… WHAT'S THIS?**

A gust of wind blew Nanaho backwards. She went past Peter and landed on the snow, behind the platform… face-first.

_**Nanaho Kinjo: "Disgracefully" Disqualified!**_

"NO!" Mayura sobbed.

Kuon gasped, "How did THAT happen?"

Rino cried, "Is it because Steven lost?"

Pucchan stated, "Something weird is going on…"

Peter went down the jumping platform and landed… at ten feet. He made the worst record ever in Olympic Ski Jumping, but it's _still _a victory.

"How's that? Check it, yo!" He cheered.

Farra cheered, "Suck on that, yo!"

Seina was puzzled, "The Gang sure acts rowdy when they win."

Kanade was smiling, "Well, this is fun…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third event, which is a team event: Curling<br>**_During the event, The Gang was trailing by 2. The girls had two stones in the target. Steven threw their 4th and last stone and Peter and Farra started sweeping. Peter swept frantically.

"All these months on the Wii," he thought, "It's paying off. I'll have the strength to do so, which is all thanks to my mad guitar skills and Wii Fit playing! Plus, there was a game that had Curling!"

To be honest, we thought he was jerking it. But the stone made it to the center of the target!

"HAH! After all that, I rock at sweeping!" Peter cheered.

Mayura swung her stone and it moved toward the target, with Rino and Sayuri sweeping. They continued sweeping, as Nanaho called them to stop. The stone went closer…

_**BUT WAIT!**_

_Another _shocker! From out of nowhere, a pink substance fell in small pockets. One small dime size landed and stopped the BSC's stone, right before it even entered the target.

"WHAT?" Nanaho gasped.

"OH, COME ON!" Mayura cried.

"Dude! It's bubblegum!" Peter cheered.

"What's going on?" Rino asked, "What's with the weird stuff?"

She checked the pink stuff. She then realized one thing… The Gang had been cheating!

"Rino! Steven must be cheating!" Pucchan shouted.

"YEAH! And he called me a bro-heim!" Rino cringed, "I cannot believe we'll lose to them, because they're cheaters!"

"And what _is_ a bro-heim?" Pucchan retorted.

**XXXXX**

Of course, Rino was wrong. In the Bobsleigh event, Peter and the crew began.

Heather, in a southern accent, remarked, "Y'all better hope we don't die, like that Georgia boy!"

Farra snapped, "A) That was a luger; and 2) _WRONG_ GEORGIA!"

The Gang began to move their Bobsleigh, with Peter in front and Steven in the anchor. As it moved very fast, Peter had an urge of speed and adrenaline.

"WOO! YAY! I feel something good!" He screamed.

"We're not even fast enough!" Farra cried.

Peter called, "I KNOW! I LOVE SPEED! I LOVE EXCITEMENT! DUDE, THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

Sadly, Peter spoke too soon; when, from out of the blue, a pulse of sound waves appeared and penetrated the blade. The blade snapped off and the Gang fell, wiping out.

_Yep, yet another mysterious disaster._

The Gang was disqualified… even though they didn't finish. Steven got up and brushed himself off.

"Is everyone okay?" Farra asked.

"Yeah," Peter said.

Heather found a screw in the snow. She picked it up and showed it to Peter.

"That screw nearly screwed us," Peter said.

Steven then thought, "Who would do such a thing?"

"You mean sabotage?" Farra gasped, and then pleaded, "Please let it be Seina!"

Then Steven thought that Nanaho did it, but by Rino's orders.

"The Best Student Council? Cheaters?" Heather cringed.

**XXXXX**

Of course, _that _was wrong, too. And so began the 5th event, with the klutzy captain and a loserly captain, tied at two!

And, of course, one certain lead singer is MIA. But also, the weird stuff continued…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fifth Event: Ice Hockey<strong>_

Steven was skating with the puck and was about to strike.

"What kind of ditzy girl cannot let me win? I _always _win!"

He swung, but the puck was mysterious shattered. He swung and missed.

"CRAP! BROKEN PUCK!"

That event ended in a draw…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sixth Event: Speed Skating<strong>_

Sayuri and Farra began to skate in the track. Farra was far from Sayuri, in the lead, but she was catching up.

"Hmph! She's no worse than my darling husband," she thought, "When it comes to speed, I'm #1. Cheers."

Sayuri finally caught up to Farra, when…

**CRASH!**

A giant block of ice landed in front of her. She slipped and fell, losing her glasses. Farra crossed the finish line, but was stunned.

"What's going on?" She thought, "This isn't what I want!"

Sayuri crawled around the ice, looking for her glasses.

"Glasses… glasses… glasses…" she muttered.

Farra thought in anger, "Stupid…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seventh Event: Figure Skating<strong>_

Seina performed her dance on ice, and performed a triple-axle to finish. Her teammates cheered her on.

Heather performed _her _dance on ice, but she did it better than Seina's.

"Quadruple axe handle!" She cried, and was about to land. But…

"Heather! Look out!" Farra cried.

Heather gracefully landed her blade… on the water.

**SPLASH!**

"AHH!" Farra shrieked.

Peter and Steven went down to the ice to rescue her. The Best Student Council grew concerned.

Seina gasped, "Oh, my… this is awful."

Kuon muttered, "Why do weird things keep happening?"

Nanaho bellowed, "I know why! The Gang had been cheating! And I guess _that_ plan backfired on them!"

Peter comforted Heather, as Farra grew livid.

"MAYBE _YOU'RE _THE ONES WHO'RE CHEATING! YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT?" She shouted.

* * *

><p>After Heather thawed out, Mayura and Peter began to ski down the hill, in the Cross-Country Skiing contest. Mayura and Peter were neck and neck, halfway thru… but… a giant mound of snow rolled towards them.<p>

"AHH! AVALANCHE!" Mayura shrieked.

"Oh, come on!" Peter screamed, "Steven's up to his tricks again!"

However, the snow rolled onto _both _of them. They were buried alive.

Meanwhile, Pucchan yelled at Steven, "Why you? You were cheating this whole time! How dare you hurt Rino?"

Steven shouted, "What are you talking about? _You're _the one who is cheating in _every single _event we tried to win! You and your girls are sabotaging me!"

"That's a damn lie, and you know it!" Nanaho shouted.

Steven sneered, "Well, I didn't want to hurt Rino, if you want to know!"

Peter cried from far away, "Dudes... A little help here..."

Rino then bellowed, "DO OR DIE! _I'll _take the final event! And it's winner take all!"

Nanaho shouted, "RANDO! YOU CANNOT!"

Steven shouted, "FINE! Steven Cooke loves to close it; and just for fun, we shall wear afros on our heads!"

Rino then snapped, "Why should that be so ridiculous? Why not try _five _afro wigs?"

Steven stuttered, as he was scared of what it would feel like.

Pucchan added, "How about the loser, meaning you, gets to wear those wigs?"

Steven clutched his fist and growled, "Oh, we'll see who gets fro'd."

* * *

><p>And so began the final exciting event… <em>Ice fishing.<em>

Rino thought, "There's NO way that I am…"

Steven thought, "…wearing five afro wigs."

_Cue plot device…_

A snowstorm blew at Steven and Rino, while everybody tried to escape. Nanaho grew very scared.

"Kanade, stop this, at once!" She cried.

Kanade was worried about Rino, but she knew what could happen between the two.

She signaled, "The match continues!"

"Kanade! What the hell?" Nanaho cried.

Suddenly, a snag appeared on Steven's line. His arm fell into the water, with the line in his hand, very tightly.

"I GOT A BITE!" He screamed, "It's a big one!"

He pulled very hard and was very strong.

"YES! I FINALLY WON!" He cheered.

_But do we have to guess?_

**BOOM!**

The ice exploded, with Steven in the water.

"STEVEN!" Rino shrieked.

"He's dead!" Heather cried.

"YES! I mean, oh, no!" Farra shouted.

Rino got up and cried, "NO! Hang on!"

Steven was still alive, but he couldn't swim in cold water.

"HELP! I ADMIT IT! YOU'RE THE BETTER ONE! I ADMIT IT, JUST HELP ME!" He cried.

Kanade called out, "Rino, don't! If you leave your spot, you'll forfeit!"

Rino gasped, and realized that she would wear the five afro wigs. She threw Pucchan to Kanade and ran towards the pool of water.

"RINO!" Kanade cried.

"Rando, don't do it!" Nanaho cried out.

Peter gasped, "She wouldn't!"

Rino dove in the water and grabbed Steven. She swam to the edge, with Steven on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Rino asked.

"I'm fine…" he gasped, "but… you cannot swim."

Rino then said, "No, I _can _swim… but…"

Rino and Steven suddenly sank in the water. They tried to swim up, but couldn't.

"I forgot that Rando can easily sink in the water," Nanaho sighed.

"Well, it couldn't have happened to two well-known douches!" Farra snuffed.

**XXXXX**

Moments later, Rino and Steven were by the campfire, warming up. Rino was a bit sniffling, as Steven was dizzy.

"Well, that was chaotic," Rino whimpered, "It didn't even settle anything…"

Steven then said to her, "Well, you did well. I know it. I can admit defeat on occasions, but you saved my life."

He extended his hand and said, "Friends?"

Rino then said, "No."

She then winked, "Bro-heims!"

Steven was happy, as Kanade comforted them.

She then said, "Rino, Mister Cooke, I am afraid the contest had ended. It is declared a draw."

Rino was happy, "YAY! We all won!"

Steven was shocked and angry, "A TIE? What about the muscle pose-down?"

Pucchan remarked, "Give it up, Steven."

As Steven and Rino became friends, the others grew concerned over one motive: _Who was behind all those bizarre occurrences?_

Kuon smiled, "Well, that was rather exciting."

Nanaho then asked, "I'm glad things are okay, but if Rando and Steven didn't cheat, then _who _did?"

"We know," Farra snuffed.

Peter added, "It's obvious that Percival did it. For some reason, he wanted to make things more exciting, from long distance."

Mayura was flushed in happiness, "Oh, what a hunk…"

Farra growled, "What a weasel!"

Heather sighed, "My step-brother… figures!"

* * *

><p>On their way back to the dorms, the Best Student Council and The Gang arrived and saw two people on the floor, gasping for air, and were all wet. It was Rein and Percival.<p>

Nanaho shouted, "Rein! What happened?"

Farra was shocked, "Uh, darling, how did it happen?"

Rein replied, as Percival staggered up, "Oh, just having fun… fooling around… and chilling…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>BUT WAIT! Where was Rein and Percival all this time? And why were they soaking wet? Find out next time!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gang's Follies**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 3<strong>_

* * *

><p>After the group left to Mount Fuji, Rein woke up from her bed and was tired.<p>

"Man, did I oversleep?" She thought, "I have to see Sayuri."

She put on her uniform and went out the front door. However, she was mysteriously teleported.

"This is weird!" She thought, "I don't recall having a vortex, abyss, and realm in our school!"

She appeared in a metal room, located… in an undisclosed location.

"Where am I?" She cried.

A voice made an evil laugh. It was Percival.

"Greetings, Rein Tsunomoto!" He said, "I've been expecting you."

"Percival?"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you… _yet!"_

He pulled out a remote and pressed the button.

"BEHOLD!"

The giant doors open. From behind the door was a giant Sayuri Hida; except that it was a giant robot.

"AHH! What did you do to Sayuri?" She cried out.

"Nothing," he replied, "I have chosen which girl I want to try from Miyagami, and sure enough, the Sayuri-bot has matched your best friend's attributes."

"EW! So you spied on us?"

"Once or twice, but not too much. I forgot that I am married."

The robot looked like Sayuri, but has giant metal skin, and painted red. Her body was like a Gundam, but with big breasts, just like the real Sayuri.

"Percival Inc. proudly presents its newest creation: _**The Sayuri-Bot 934 Model!**_ The 934 is how much stupidity I got in ten-thousandths." He bellowed.

Rein cried in joy, "AWESOME!"

"Thank you, my dear. Would you like to take it for a test drive?"

"Sure! But what about my friends?"

"They've already left. They went to the competition that I created, just to lure them away. That is because I wanted to use the Sayuri-bot all day, for a test flight."

Meanwhile, Steven and Rino, with flags in hand, started walking down the field, _which is where the recent activity you're seeing is taking place, 12 minutes ago._

Percival continued, "So, would you like to ride a robot version of your best friend? Will you accept, Rein?"

Rein was pumped, "SO READY! AMPED UP! HIGH OCTANE! Let's roll!"

She then thought, "Everyone in my ninth grade class and the Hida family are NOT going to believe me about this!"

Percival snickered, "I love it when you act so sassy!"

Rein ran down and went to the control panel inside.

_I'll bet you're wondering why we should've shown this one first. And you thought it would be just Rino and Steven ice fishing._

Rein was inside the robot, located in Sayuri's left lens. Her eyes began to click and Rein was excited.

Rein shouted, "How's THIS for a name? Sayuri-Bot is _now_ _**The Sayuri Hellraiser!**_"

Percival groaned, "GAH! That name's bad-ass, but it's MY robot!"

The robot began to rise up, with a building opening up, just so the robot would appear.

_Okay, just so you know, SOMEONE must be able to awe at the robot. I mean, how hard can it be? Just once that someone view Percival's 390 IQ-type projects! Is that too hard to ask? I mean, no one notices a giant sexy robot of Sayuri Hida?_

Rein gasped, "Wait! Percival, this is Sayuri H! Are we cloaked, camouflaged, and hidden?"

Percival spoke through the speaker, "Affirmative, Sayuri-bot 934, you're invisible."

"AWESOME!" Rein cried, "Time to rock and roll!"

_Oh, right… Percival's bizarre technology is cloaked. I should've notice that. Move over, Sgt. Keroro..._

The robot flew to the air. Rein was astonished by the view.

"WOW! I can see Mount Fuji!" She cheered, "And look, a winter sports festival!"

"Pay no attention to that thing," Percival called, in an orange sphere-shaped ship.

His ship began to launch and followed Rein in the Sayuri Hellraiser.

"This is one kick-ass ship, robot, and aircraft!" She called.

"Technically, it's a weapon," he said, "But knowing Sayuri's curves, she'll kill millions. This robot could be worth millions, too, once the U.S. Military gets wind of her. I planned it for _world peace_."

"Incidentally, how _did _you build something this big?"

"I got a PhD in _six _disciplines, including robotics. My IQ has surpassed many others, clinching at 390!"

The robot then flew, as Rein cried out, "Let's see your baby work! This is Rein Tsunomoto and Sayuri Hellraiser; requesting fly-by!"

"Negative!" He called out, "The sky pattern is full!"

The robot flew around the sky, hovering over Mount Fuji. Luckily, no one noticed it. It's been cloaked, as mentioned. The robot stopped and posed.

"Hey, sweet!" Rein giggled, "Everyone should want one of these! It flies like thunder!"

Percival scoffed, "Like hell… This robot is a prototype. Besides, It hasn't been tested!"

He thought, "I better bring Rein back, before she destroys my Sayuri-bot."

Rein looked through the manual, "Let's see… I wonder if she has weapons…"

Percival gasped, "What are you doing? I know it's a killing machine, but it's _MY_ machine!"

Rein found a weapon: Fist missiles!

"OH, HO!" Rein cheered.

"OH, NO!" Percival cried.

"SAYURI HELLRAISER FLYING FISTS!" The robot called.

Her fists flew off and went far away.

* * *

><p><em>And now, we've come to the part where we pieced it all together from Act 2a.<em>

* * *

><p>The signal began. At the green light, Steven quickly went first, going past Rino. He didn't jump the gun, of course.<p>

"Screw friendship!" He cried, "Winning is all that matters!"

Steven went through the slalom very fast, as Rino was slowly falling.

"Rando! Get the lead out!" Nanaho cried out.

Steven cried, "No hard feelings, but suck it, Rino Rando!"

Steven Cooke had _finally _succeeded!

**BUT SUDDENLY…**

Two unknown objects were sent flying in the sky, above the contest. They both landed onto Steven.

_As The Joker quoted: "And here we go…"_

**BOOM!**

Heather cried, "OH, NO!"

Peter gasped, "What was that?"

Farra cried, "Was it dive bombers?"

Rino skied past Steven, who was in a crater, out cold, and crossed the finish line.

_That explains THAT._

**VVVVV**

Rein looked through the manual and put on some goggles.

"This should be cool!" Rein snickered.

The robot had her fists back and switched her mouth to a vent.

"SAYURI HELLRAISER HURRICANE!"

The robot blew a gust of wind. _***Cause***_

**VVVVV**

A gust of wind blew Nanaho backwards. She went past Peter and landed on the snow, behind the platform… face-first. _***Effect***_

* * *

><p><em>Yep, I was copying and pasting the previous lines. You'll notice some similarities.<em>

* * *

><p>Sayuri-Bot's eyes started to rotate. Her eyes clicked around, leaving Rein befuddled.<p>

_But wait! Maybe we're seeing an Act 3 spin-off!_

"Uh, what's going on?" She asked.

As she was about to find out, the entire control panel began to shake, with Rein shaking, as well.

"I recalibrated her systems," Percival called, "You've been very naughty, abusing your rides!"

"YOU CREEP! JERK! AND BRAINIAC!" She cried, "You said it was a test ride!"

"It's a stupid prototype!" He yelled.

The robot flew off, firing laser beam eyes.

"SAYURI HELLRAISER FLASH BEAMS!"

Rein cried, "HEY! I didn't do _anything_!"

"This is unexpected. I love it when things go wrong… but, wait, no…" Percival snickered, "The robot's malfunctioning. I better shoot her down and save Rein!"

"HEY! Don't shoot me!" Rein hollered.

Percival stated, "Relax! They're only glue shots. FIRE!"

He fired two missiles at the robot. But out of nowhere, the robot dodged out of the way.

"Crap! It moved!" He gasped.

"That wasn't my fault!" Rein cried.

Percival then said, "Not unlike _SkyNet_, Sayuri-bot has become self-aware!"

Sayuri-bot fired her lasers and destroyed the missiles. Glue started to drop down. _***Cause***_

**VVVVV**

At the Curling event, one small dime size landed and stopped the BSC's stone, right before it entered the target. _***Effect***_

"WHAT?" Nanaho gasped.

"OH, COME ON!" Mayura cried.

**VVVVV**

"That tears it!" Percival shouted, "I'm sending this robot to the scrap heap! Time to send out the big guns!"

His ship revealed a satellite dish. It fired a beam.

"SOUNDWAVE DISMANTLER!" He cried.

The robot jumped out of the way… but… from out of the blue, a pulse of sound waves appeared and penetrated the blade from the Gang's bobsleigh. The blade snapped off and the Gang fell out, wiping out.

"She really knows how to hurt a guy," Percival pouted, "This thing is superb!"

"Percival! HELP! Sayuri! Bad bot!" Rein cried.

The robot giggled and opened her arm, revealing a machine gun turret.

"SAYURI HELLRAISER BALL CRUSH!"

It fired a barrage of ball bearings. It missed Percival, who dodged out of the way.

"PERCIVAL!" She cried.

At the hockey rink, Steven swung his stick, but the puck was mysterious shattered, by one of the ball bearings. He swung and missed.

"CRAP! BROKEN PUCK!"

**VVVVV**

"STOP IT! CEASE! DESIST!" Rein shrieked, "That's an order!"

The robot boomed, "UNABLE TO COMPLY… BITCH!"

Rein gasped, "Sayuri would _never _call me that!"

Percival snickered, "Burned~!"

Sayuri-bot's glasses shone, firing a barrage of giant ice shards, in other words, an ice beam.

"SAYURI HELLRAISER ICE BEAM!"

It didn't go after Percival, but _one _landed in front of the _real_ Sayuri, who was in a Speed Skating event.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried, "It wasn't my fault!"

She inadvertently hit two big thick buttons.

"OH, COME ON!" She cried.

The robot spread her chest out.

"SAYURI HELLRAISER MEGA BLAST!"

Two giant missiles fired… from her boobs! What'd you expect? Anyways, they went after Percival's ship at dead aim.

"OH, NO!" He screamed.

The missiles went closer.

"WHY ME? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

**BOINK!**

The missiles struck, and BOINKed the ship's eyes out. The missiles flew off, as Percival vaguely recovered.

"Glasses… glasses…" he muttered, looking for his glasses, which he had on, but were shattered, "She broke my glasses…"

"HAH!" Rein snapped in laughter, "You dummy, ding-dong, and doofus of a genius! You're just like Sayuri!"

**VVVVV**

Meanwhile, at the Winter Olympic parody, the missiles landed in the ice, breaking a huge hole. As for Heather…

"Quadruple axe handle!" She cried, and was about to land. But…

"Heather! Look out!" Farra cried.

Heather gracefully landed her blade… on the water.

**SPLASH!**

"AHH!" Farra shrieked.

_Yep, that explains the huge hole._

Peter and Steven went down to the ice to rescue her. The Best Student Council grew concerned.

Seina gasped, "Oh, my… this is awful."

Kuon muttered, "Why do weird things keep happening?"

Nanaho bellowed, "I know why! The Gang had been cheating! And I guess _that_ plan backfired on them!"

"MAYBE _YOU'RE _THE ONES WHO'RE CHEATING! YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT?" Farra hollered.

Back up above, Percival looked for his glasses in his ship.

"Percival! Mr. Gaynes! Percival P. Gaynes! Can you hear me?" Rein cried out.

"My glasses, I'm blind! I'm blind without my-." He cried.

He found a spare pair. "Oh, here we go."

"Okay, that does it!" He hollered, "Time to go hardcore on this robot!"

He fired two wires and wrapped them around the robot's wrists.

"Okay, you Transformer knock-off!" He shouted, "I'll show you why we do things down at the field!"

Rein shouted, "This won't disable Sayuri!"

Percival snuffed, "You got a better reason to break her?"

"EW!"

Percival's ship lifted the robot up and threw her to the snow mountain, while Rein screamed. She landed severely, gushing out a river of snow.

This led to Mayura & Peter, being caught in an avalanche, during their Cross-Country Skiing event.

The robot stopped clicking and flashed DANGER in her eyes. Her body opened, emitting exhaust, which is a gust of wind. Sayuri H was overheating.

"Oh, no! What now?" Rein cried.

That, of course, led to the sudden snowstorm, during the ice fishing event.

Percival's ship floated down and was happy. But it wasn't over.

"Are you okay?" He called out.

"YEAH!" She cried, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"All right, do a full manual shut down!"

Rein found the manual shut down and pulled it. The head opened and crashed Percival's ship with her ponytail.

"Oops!" Rein said, "My bad!"

"YOU IDIOT!" He hollered, "You pulled it for manual exit! You're supposed to _push _it down!"

"I said that I'm sorry!" Rein shouted angrily.

* * *

><p>At the escape pod, he and Rein left the Sayuri robot.<p>

"Aw, no more fun?" Rein pouted.

Percival growled, "Well, Sayuri-bot 934 needs to be destroyed now; no thanks to you!"

He then cringed, "Oh, my Sayuri-bot, I dreamed of the day that we'll make destructive magic and exciting action of world peace!"

The escape pod submerged into the water and jetted away like a submarine.

"HEY! Not in the water, Percival!" Rein shouted.

He replied, "We're hiding here, because _you _destroyed the cloak ray!"

However, a fishing line snagged onto the top fin of the escape pod.

But it was Steven's line. His arm fell into the water, with the line in his hand, very tightly.

"I GOT A BITE!" He screamed, "It's a big one!"

He pulled very hard and was very strong.

"YES! I FINALLY WON!" He cheered.

_He didn't…_

"Something's got us," Percival cried.

"I think it's a net," Rein replied.

"Oh, well, then why don't we-."

But Rein pressed a button, before Percival could finish.

"WAIT, NO!"

A small torpedo shot up, but it hit the ice, without exploding… but…

**BOOM!**

The ice exploded, with Steven in the water.

"STEVEN!" Rino shrieked.

The escape pod began to roll around in the water. Rein and Percival started to scream for their lives.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the escape pod resurfaced in a swimming pool in Miyagami Academy. Rein recovered, but couldn't find Percival.<p>

"Percival, where are you?" She cried.

Percival arose in the water and chortled, "Almost drowning is awesome!"

Minutes later, Rein and Percival went to the main lobby in the dorms and were exhausted and wet.

"We _never _speak of this to _anyone_," he muttered to Rein.

"Yes… we shall not…" Rein panted.

Maachi saw what transpired and asked if they were okay. Rein and Percival nodded. Maachi left to get towels. And that was when the others returned from an exciting, yet disastrous trip. The Best Student Council and The Gang arrived and saw them on the floor, gasping for air, and were all wet.

Nanaho shouted, "Rein! What happened?"

Farra was shocked, "Uh, darling, how did it happen?"

Rein replied, as Percival staggered up, "Oh, just having fun… fooling around… and chilling…"

Percival then cringed and whimper, in disdain, "Oh, my Sayuri-bot, I tried to be strong, but I miss your cold embrace."

Heather was confused, "So… Who _really _did it?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so ends a very bizarre day. The Gang stayed in Miyagami Academy just for more excitement. Also, that part of the story filled some sense from the previous act.<br>And just between you and me, Percival wanted to try a Kanade or Seina robot to test. Yep… he's a sicko in real life, too.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'd like to apologize for the Sgt. Keroro parody there...<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gang's Follies**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 4<strong>_

* * *

><p>After the incident at Mount Fuji and the robot attack in Miyagami Academy, The Gang stayed together with the Best Student Council. Kanade insisted that before they leave, they have to perform for the school, since they are well-known in America.<p>

However, Steven Cooke had a tea date with Seina Katsura.

"Thanks for the tea," he said, "I enjoy a soothing cup."

Seina sighed, "It's no problem. I'm glad to stay with you guys. And thanks again for promising to perform for us."

Steven smiled, "Aw, don't mention it."

Seina then asked, "So, the other day, when you suddenly felt angry about Percival. I notice that you and him don't get along."

Steven placed his cup down and groaned, "The guy is boring. Ever since I joined The Gang, he's the bane of my existence (_Not counting Peter_)."

Seina blushed, as Steven continued to gripe, "That guy has been a stupid pain in my side. I'm not saying the guy is better than me, but he's _boring_! He's intelligent, he's suave, he's demented, and he's a stupid jerk!"

She asked, "Why do you hate him?"

He continued, "Oh, I don't know. But, he constantly annoys me every day! He's like the SpongeBob to Squidward or the Brian Griffin to Glenn Quagmire, only different! He's married and he's a great leader, but he's such a bore. I have become well-respected, but that stupid Percival hog the spotlight, AND he has a follower!"

"Oh, silly. Mayura's just clueless about Mr. Gaynes."

"HAH! If you think I'd listen for one second, over such a stupid debate over who's the best to women, think again! I'm a resident loser, while Peter's a huge tank, Heather's a sloppy beat girl, and Farra's a fox in blonde! Steven Cooke knows personality, and Percival has NO personality! Why I'd bet my right arm and leg that Steven Cooke gets a woman! I mean, look at us: Farra and Percival are married, Heather has two kids, and Peter has a big boob girlfriend! This is nuts! Where's my fun? I can be better than that, and Percival, a.k.a. Dr. Boring, cannot stop me! I'll bet YOU cannot find Steven Cooke as hot, but you cannot, since you find it to be girl-on-girl."

"We use the term _PAYAPAYA _here."

"Whatever… Would you consider a girl to go have a round with me, or would they go papaya on you? Those guys are holding me back! Of course, I'm ranked 3rd in the Gang's popularity. Farra's first and Percival's second."

* * *

><p><em>Popularity: 1) Farra; 2) Percival; 3) Steven; 4) Mizuki; 5) Peter; 6) Heather<br>All in the positive points… it's very close._

* * *

><p>"So, anyway," Seina said, "Since Mayura has a crush on Percival, I'll admit that I had a teen girl crush on him."<p>

Steven gasped, "YOU?"

Seina nodded, "Yes. Though, there are rumors that I intimidated his wife, Farra."

Steven then snuffed, "How can you? Farra wonders that, too… except I don't get why you're all smiles."

Seina remarked, "Well… I never keep a mean look. And if you don't get that, then forget you!"

Steven and Seina growled at each other. But then…

"So what now?" Steven asked.

"Are you done venting?" Seina retorted.

He nodded…

…

And then, they kissed each other. They fell on the floor and made out.

Steven gave a thumbs-up and thought, "Suck it, Percival!"

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Heather then ordered the group to prepare decorations. Farra asked why they should just practice.

"I thought we could have some color to the stage," she smiled.

Peter was pumped, "I know I can do this. These hands are made to create!"

Heather snickered, "Good! You four will create the décor; I'll see if we'll use the stage."

Percival raised his hand and asked, "Uh, if we perform, would we be getting the Beatles treatment, like back in Budokan?"

Heather said nothing. She then turned and said, "We do this… non-stop! I'll come back every hour!"

The Gang was shocked and appalled.

"NON-STOP?"

As they began to work, Percival notices Steven's collar. It had red lipstick on it.

"Care to explain what you did?" He asked.

Steven snuffed, "I fell. You got a problem with that?"

_Sadly, Steven Cooke got some…_

"Okay, then…" Percival slinked away.

Mayura entered the room and asked if they need anything to work with.

"Well, we need some paper and paint. I suppose we'll buy some from the art store."

Mayura made an X sign with her arms.

"NO! No one is spending a dime, or a Yen. We got plenty of paper and paint. I'll give you some."

Percival smiled. "Thanks."

Mayura then held his right arm and blushed, "Anything… for a very hot lead singer… maybe I can help you, because you're so rich and talented."

Steven smirked, "She's lost it. And FYI, Steven's day cannot be shattered."

Farra muttered, "Whatever… just keep Seina Katsura away from me."

Mayura, hot and bothered, caressed his arm and added, "Maybe one day, I should be the seventh Gang member… maybe I can sing to you… Hot… sexy…"

"Uh, sure, we'll see," He tittered. He turned to Peter and Farra and muttered, "Get her out of here."

They dragged her away. Peter said, "Just remember to bring those papers and stuff in."

Farra added, "And also, Seina mustn't enter, _at all times_!"

"Must you say that now, Stevens?" He griped.

"WHAT?" Farra whined, "Can't we have any peace?"

Mayura left, all flushed in red on her face.

She pranced away, "I touched him… I touched him… oh, wow…"

**XXXXX**

The Gang began to work on the decorations. Heather suggested making flowers, stars, and hearts. They agreed, but then they thought it would be like grade school.

"HOUR TWO!" Heather called out, "NON-STOP WORK!"

Percival asked, "What do you mean '_non-stop'_?"

Heather giggled, "We'll work all day and all night, if we have to! So, let's do it, guys!"

She shut the door, while the rest of the Gang was pissed.

"A 24/7 work day?" Farra muttered, "How stupid!"

Peter smiled, "Works for me."

**XXXXX**

Mayura was in her room, listening to Percival's singing on her radio. She started to fantasize about her and Percival on stage:

They were on stage, in a duet.

"Oh, Percival, you're so awesome! What a singer," she said on stage.

"Mayura, you're the only girl I'll ever love," he said, "Say you will be my wife."

"What about Farra?" She asked.

They both kissed, as Percival asked, "What _about _her?"

They continued to kiss… but then… Seina appeared and had a Cheshire grin on her face. She held a gun up at Percival, while holding a book.

_Yeah, recognize that scenario?_

"Kill Percival…" she grinned, "Kill Percival…"

Mayura looked and saw her.

"SEINA! NO!"

**BANG!**

Mayura woke up. She realized that it was a daydream. She then remembered why Seina was here.

"Seina… she… she wouldn't hurt my Percy," she thought, holding her pillow tight, "But… then there's…"

She remembered what Farra said earlier:

_Peter & Farra dragged her away. Peter said, "Just remember to bring those papers and stuff in."_

_Farra added, "And also, Seina mustn't enter, at all times!"_

"FARRA?" She thought, "She mentioned that she's scared of her…"

Then before the contest:

"_It's perfect to know each weakness in each Gang member," Seina whispered._

_Kuon stated, "I don't know. Farra is scared of you, for some reason. Care to explain why?"_

"_Nope." Seina smiled._

_Kuon sighed, "I knew it was a misunderstanding."_

She then seethed and growled, "Stupid Seina, how dare you hurt The Gang's version of John and Yoko?"

She got up and stormed off.

* * *

><p>One hour later, Heather appeared in the door and called out.<p>

"HOUR THREE OF NON-STOP WORK!" She called out.

Steven threw some flowers at her and griped, "Must you say it every hour?"

Percival then snapped, "Yeah! It's late and we need to sleep!"

_By the way, they started at 8pm, Japanese Time._

"You don't hear Farra complaining," she snuffed.

She and Peter continued to work, making piles of flowers and stars, all assorted colors.

"Cutting… cutting…" he sang, "Cutting stars and floral…"

Farra was all smiles and in bliss. She'd forgotten about Seina.

"They seem okay," Percival stated, "My wife has lost her fears. She's become serene."

Steven said in a smug manner, "She's _not _normal… She named her flowers!"

Steven was right. Farra then placed different red, green, and white flowers on the table, naming each one.

"Howie… Frank… Michael… Sydney… Irving… Ichabod… John… Paul… George… Ringo…"

Heather was confused, but caved in, "Fine… you guys sleep for the rest of the hour. Then it's back to work!"

She left, as Steven and Percival slept. Peter continued to work, holding a cup of soda. Farra continued to name her flowers…

"Arthur… Brett… James… David… Peter… Mike… Joey… Nancy…"

"Bra, you're weird," he smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Farra took a break and went to see Seina. Seina had something for her.<p>

"I noticed that you have no blue paper." She said.

"You're crazy! Blue is my favorite color!" Farra cheered.

Seina sighed, "I know you want to shake off something in your past… but…"

Farra interrupted, "NO! What makes you say that?"

She laughed, as Seina gave her an order:  
>"I want you to make me 10,000 blue roses out of paper and glitter. I have a date with someone today."<p>

Farra nodded, knowing that she'll create with her favorite color: blue.

Seina called out, "And no breaks! My date starts in three days!"

She nodded and smiled, "Okay. Anything for you, Miss Seina."

She left, but was puzzled. Mayura saw Farra, all doey-eyed and befuddled.

"Ten thousand blue roses? For Seina? I wonder who this guy is."

Mayura heard what Farra said and was angry. She rushed over to her room and called her out.

"SEINA!" She cried out, "YOU HARLOT!"

"Mayura… what a surprise…" she giggled.

"Don't _Mayura _me!" She shouted, "How dare you go on a date with hot and sexy Percival?"

"What are you talking abou-?"

She covered her mouth and started to shake.

"Oh… what I'm gonna do to you…" Mayura snickered in a twisted look, "If you date that studly hunk… I'm tearing your lips off!"

Seina was shivering.

Mayura continued, "Yes… that's what I'm gonna do. And then, I'm gonna… _gouge _your eyes out! Yes… that's what I'm gonna do."

Seina whimpered, "You're being ridiculous! Percival is already married!"

Mayura snickered, "Good. I know that. Remember this… Percival P. Babe-licious is _**MINE! MINE!**_"

She let go of her and calmed down.

"Remember what I said," she called out, "You date Percival… and you die…"

She left, leaving Seina in disgust.

"What is she talking about?" She thought, "Is she obsessed that I'm dating Steven Cooke?"

_For someone who's obsessed over a John Lennon-esque lead singer, she's surely an idiot. Mayura doesn't know it was Steven dating Seina._

**XXXXX**

In her room, Mayura, in her underwear, began to listen to music again, while on her bed.

"Oh, Percival…" she chanted, "You are an uber-hunk…"

She continued on, all afternoon.

**VVV**

Meanwhile…

"TEN THOUSAND ROSES?" Heather and Steven shrieked.

Peter was angered by it, but Farra calmed him down.

"Guys. It's _my _work. Seina's orders."

"Seina?" Peter gasped.

Percival then asked, "But why? You're scared of her, remember?"

"So? I'm serene now!" Farra smiled, "What's the worst that could happen?"

_Well…_

It continued on for hours.

_The following dialog is in play form, with Mayura being uber-obsessed, Farra working, and Heather crying out the numbered hour._

Heather: HOUR FIFTEEN! GOOD JOB, GUYS!

(Farra making stars and flowers)

Farra: Julius… Kirk… Hibbert… Lance… JC… Justin…

(Mayura in bed)

Mayura: (Sigh) Mayura Ichikawa-Gaynes… What a name to recognize…

(Farra makes blue roses)

Farra: 1,322…

(Heather appeared in the door)

Heather: Hour 23! How are we doing?

(Steven throws a star at Heather)

Steven: Bite me!

(Farra becomes a bit staggered; continues to make roses)

Farra: 4,275…

(Seina freshens up for her date, by taking a bath)

Seina: Oh… Steven…

(She sank in the water)

(Farra continues, while being uneasy)

Farra: 6,654…

(Heather appeared by the door, with very little wrinkles in her eyes)

Heather: Hour 30!

(Farra continued, feeling tired)

Farra: Seven… sev… sev… seven thou… 7,121…

(Mayura begins to dance around)

Mayura: Percy… my love… my love…

(Farra continues, with her head on the table, all groggy)

Farra: 8,659…

(Pucchan flies by)

Pucchan: Yep… this is some montage, wouldn't you say?

_Montage ends…_

**VVVVV**

Heather appeared by the doorway, all run out.

"Steven, Percival," she yawned, "How many hours is it now? I lost track…"

Peter, who was nodding off said, "Forty…"

Steven rebutted, "43!"

Heather looked at the huge pile of roses and was amazed. Farra was out cold, holding an unfinished rose.

"Wow… Farra did so well…" she said.

But the pile tipped over and crushed Heather, burying her alive.

"Uh, guys…" she called, "A little help?"

Seina appeared and revived Farra. She fidgeted and got up in anger.

"LAY OFF MY UNI-BRA, YOU STALKER!" She screamed.

She looked at Seina and smiled, "Oh, it's you…"

"Are you okay? You've done enough…" She asked.

Farra made a total of 9,247 blue roses… in 36 hours.

"Oh, no," she remarked, "I must finish them for your date tonight…"

"DATE?" Percival and Peter gasped.

And then… it happened…

Seina said, "I'm worried that… _you've suddenly lost your edge. How come, a woman like you, have no silicone breasts?"_

Yep, Farra was hearing nasty remarks from Seina, in her delusions.

"Uh, could you say that again?" She asked.

Seina replied, "I was saying… _You're nothing. I'll bet Kanade Jinguji hasn't got shit on you… in the glamour department. I'm more woman than you, and I think everyone will recognize me for it…"_

"Uh, what else?" Farra groaned.

Seina added, "Well, if it'll make you feel better, why don't you… _jump off the island and spread your womanhood around. I'd stop you, but I have a slender body… you no-account female Paul McCartney!"_

Farra then growled in anger and nagged, "Well! Allow me to rebut your remarks!"

Seina asked, "What is it?"

Farra said nothing. Except…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

She shrieked in fright and horror, waking up Peter and Steven. She crawled to the corner and balled herself.

"STAY BACK!" She screamed, waving scissors at her.

"Farra, listen to me! You need help!" Seina pleaded, "I hope you'll understand… _what a tramped-up has been you are! Your family will be disappointed with you…"_

"My mom and dad are dead!" She screamed.

"What?" Everyone asked in confusion.

Farra ran off to the hallway, shaking off her fears… but…

Her nightmares with Seina were returning. She kept hearing insult, after insult, after insult. Farra couldn't take it anymore.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She shrieked, as Peter and Percival dragged her back in.

"NO! NO!" She screamed, "I want to live! I WANT TO LIVE!"

Seina left, as Percival was crossed.

"I can't believe we were wrong about you!" He snapped, "GET OUT!"

Heather jeered, "Way to go, Seina!"

They shut the door, as Seina was confused.

"But I… I didn't do anything…" she sobbed, "Oh, I hope I didn't ruin our date…"

She walked away, in tears. Mayura heard the commotion and peered through the door. She saw Farra, traumatized over Seina. Percival comforted her, while she stepped in.

"Hey, Percival," she asked, "Is this a bad time?"

"No, you, uh, want to help her up?" Steven asked.

"Oh, well, uh, how about I help cure her? I know Seina Katsura very well…"

Steven griped, "FINE! Just so we do NOT hear her constant scaredy-cat antics!"

Peter inquired, "Why the heck would she do that?"

Mayura then carried Farra over her shoulder. She said that she'll be in her room, trying to reason with her.

"I don't know why, but it was Seina's fault that she scared Percival's wife," she thought, "Is this even worth it? Oh, what am I doing? I want his bod, not hers!"

"Seina… Seina… Seina…" Farra muttered in fear.

As they left, the Gang decided to discontinue the decorations.

"We got enough as it is," Percival stated, "The others will take care of it."

"Good! Now, it's time to practice!" Heather smiled, twirling her drumsticks.

Steven was pumped and Peter was amped.

"YEAH! Now Steven Cooke can practice! Now everyone will see me in the musical arts!" He bellowed.

"DUDE! Time to rock out!" Peter cheered.

"DU-AH!" They grunted, with their fists up high.

However, they collapsed and fell asleep. Percival watched on and was in disgust.

"Hunh, guess they'd pretty much deserved it. Idiots," he muttered.

"Forty-three hours of work…" Heather cringed, "It's somehow partially my fault."

Percival was angry. He struck Heather with a paper fan and shouted:

"_**YES, IT WAS!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now that Seina has broken Farra, what about the concert? Will Mayura fix her in time? And… what will she do to Seina?<strong>_

_**Also, will our Gang get some practice done?**_

* * *

><p>Percival added, "No, seriously… it's your fault, Heather."<p>

Heather whined, "I said that I'm sorry…"

"The least you can do now is take these jokers to their beds!"

"No, let them sleep. We got time."

They left, leaving Peter & Steven sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gang's Follies**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 5<strong>_

* * *

><p>The following night, Steven and Seina had their date at Seina's room. Her sister, Minamo, was busy with Peter &amp; Heather, which we'll see later. Seina apologized to him about what happened with Farra earlier.<p>

"Sorry, but it seems I just felt awful…" she said, "I'm just being accused for something."

Steven replied, "Eh, whatever. Steven Cooke knows that mistakes happen. I'm surprised it happened to her and not me."

Seina caressed his thigh and grinned, "You're cute when you're arrogant. A celebrity like you… you're so hot. You're no George Harrison, that's for sure."

Steven remarked, "No, I'm more of a _Wings_. Peter's like Harrison, and his girlfriend, too."

_Wings is that band Paul McCartney led._

They started to hold each other and smile. Steven showed Seina a bouquet of blue roses, made by Farra.

"Oh, I don't deserve those…" she sobbed, "Farra made those… and…"

He covered her mouth and kissed her.

"Maybe this'll shut your mouth about Farra," he whispered, "And don't worry… you're with me now."

They made out and fell to the floor. It went on all night.

**XXXXX**

At Peter & Heather's room, Minamo showed them a script she showed. It was the critically-acclaimed flop, _"The Space Monster from Planet Mambo"_.

_I forgot the title._

Peter and Heather were in disgust.

"What do you think?" She asked, "I figure you need to fix this script, since the story was a suck-fest."

Peter replied, "You _do _need work."

Heather giggled, "I suppose I should reenact the entire script and see what we need."

They got up, but asked Minamo to sit down.

"I wish I could, but my health couldn't let me do the Earth Cyclone," she responded.

They went to a huddle and agreed. Peter remarked, "Let's do our best and do this girl a favor. Remember our act we did back in England."

Heather grinned, "That I can do!"

Peter declared, "We'll follow the script and make it more exciting. After all, we're artists!"

They turned to Minamo and declared, "We'll do it, but we need to make it more exciting."

Minamo asked, "How so?"

Heather said, "We're going to need the assistance of Rino Rando, who played the small alien, and Cindy Manabe, who played the alien. The six of us, including Mizuki, will perform as the Earth Heroes!"

She then cheered, "I PLAY THE CYCLONE!"

"Dibs on the red," Peter said.

"Wait! Your girlfriend is coming?" Minamo retorted.

"Yeah," he said, "We need the help we need. She's the percussionist in the group; tambourine, maracas, etc."

"What does she look like?" She asked, not knowing who Mizuki is.

Peter blushed, as Heather sighed.

**XXXXX**

That night, Farra was sleeping in Mayura's room. She had a dream:

_Seina was on a table, sitting. She addressed to four girls, in school uniforms._

"_So, I see you want to follow my footsteps at being better."_

_The first girl in red hair said, "You know it."_

_The second girl in blonde hair replied, "You're so great."_

_The third girl in black remarked, "A model women. She could be the next Farra Stevens."_

_Seina then snickered, "Oh, the world has such sucky beauty. Would you believe someone, who has 38D breasts?"_

_The girls cried, "NO!"_

_Seina asked, "Then, would you live your life for some shit like that?"_

_The girls cried, "Farra's body looked like shit!"_

_She giggled, as she showed a diagram of Farra, complete with pros and cons._

_PRO #1: She's a celebrity._

_CON #1: She's soft._

_PRO #2: She has long blonde hair._

_CON #2: She has perky D-cups._

_PRO #3: Her skin is sliky smooth._

_CON #3: Her tattoos on her hip sucks. A butterfly on her ab? Bullshit!_

_PRO #4: Very sexy thighs._

_CON #4: "Thunder thighs!"_

"_That's the pros and cons of her," Seina declared, "Will you be like that woman?"_

"_NO, MA'AM!" They all cried._

**XXXXX**

Farra was fidgeting in her bed, trying to ignore the insults. Mayura then approached her and held her tight. Farra started to feel warm and cozy.

"Oh, Percy, darling…" she whispered, "Thank you for saving me."

Mayura thought, "It's worse than I thought. I better revitalize her and soon."

She then went to sleep and griped, "Damn her…"

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Peter & Heather were practicing the appalling play that Minamo wrote.

Peter acted the space monster, while Heather performed the seven roles.

"Mambo!" He growled, "Translated: you cannot stop me, you little alien!"

She cried, "It seems I have no choice! I'm going to defeat you with everything that I have!"

"Mambo! Translated: Oh, yeah!"

"I summon the Earth Heroes! They're my friends! Now, it's up to you guys!"

She stood in a pose and shouted, "RIGHT!"

Rino, Cindy, Rein, and Kaori were watching on in shock. Peter Giese and Heather Dunn performed it flawlessly, riling up the motivation and heart.

"EARTH PUNCH! (That's your role, Big Guy!)"

"MAMBO! AHH!"

"EARTH SLASH!" Heather used a prop sword.

"HEY, WATCH IT, HEATHER! I MEAN, MAMBO!"

"EARTH KICK!"

"YAH! I'M WEAKENING, URK, I MEAN, MAMBO!"

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" Kaori cried out, "What the hell are you doing: amateur hour?"

Rein snapped, "She's right. All you did was ad-lib and improvise and flub."

Peter sighed, "To be honest… your old script sucked."

Heather added, "I thought we'd boost up the energy and added newer lines."

Pucchan concurred, "I was right! That script was trash!"

Rino nodded, "No wonder they hated us back there."

"Twice!" Rein cried, "We performed it twice and got lots of boos."

"We suck…" Cindy winced.

"Hey, don't be a stick in the mud, girls," Peter spoke, "Where's your Miyagami Yata Heart?"

Heather sighed, "He plays _WAY _too many fighting games."

_Yata Mirror, actually, a KOF reference; look it up._

"So, why did you just shout and improvise?" Rino asked.

Heather responded, "Because, bro-heim, it needed more lines. And you needed more zest."

Peter then announced the cast:

"Cindy will reprise her role as the space monster, while Rino is reprising her role as the small alien. The Earth Heroes will be played by us, The Gang!"

"You guys?" Kaori shouted, "No way could you do such acting!"

"Oh, no? Does The Beatles perform Shakespeare?" Heather grinned.

Pucchan butted in and said, "Yes, but they were having fun. Besides, it was a comedy skit."

"I'd like to see you get heckled in the stage…" Peter growled, "And if you don't get that-."

Heather stopped him, "Let's just continue… besides… _Mizuki _is coming."

**XXXXX**

She was right. At the airport, a girl with long red hair and big breasts was on the plane, with a picture of Peter and her. She was happy to be going to Miyagami Academy.

"Peter, I can't wait to see you guys," she thought, "The Gang is getting together. Sorry I didn't make it to Mount Fuji."

Yes, it was Peter's girlfriend, Mizuki.

_Crossover alert!_

**XXXXX**

At Mayura's room, she was by Farra, who was telling her about her dreams. Mayura was surprised by her sudden chimeras.

"So, you had that dream about Seina, even though you were still in America," Mayura stated, "You must be tense. It is so…"

"It's so wrong. I had these types of misfortunes, pre-worked, every time. I'm 30, and I cannot be such a hypocrite! I'm famous!"

_This story was written in 2010. You'll notice some past changes in The Gang._

"Farra, Seina is just funning with you! What she said back there was nothing but false prophets! You're a very sexy woman, and no one can top you!"

"Tell that to Mizuki! That bitch has boobs the size of watermelons! Mine are the size of cantaloupes!"

"EW! Farra!"

"Sorry… bust talk aside; I just want her gone… from my head."

Mayura then patted her, as she got up.

"Farra, what you heard Seina back there was just your delusions, which you were up for 48 hours."

"I know. Seina preached at me to make 10,000 blue roses for her date."

"My god… that's why… I'm sick of this."

Mayura then growled, "Seina has gone too far with her cherry lip bullshit. You have to apologize to her, or at least, reason with her. And also, just tell her that Percival is mine, uh, I mean yours!"

Farra griped, "Is THAT what this is about?"

Mayura snapped, "She made out with Percival!"

"SHE WHAT?"

_That, of course, was a lie…_

"THAT BITCH!"

She stormed off and tried to find Seina. Mayura followed.

"OOH… this is awesome!" She thought, "Divorce City!"

**XXXXX**

Farra went to Seina's door and pound on it.

"PERCY! OPEN UP, YOU BASTARD!" She screamed.

Seina woke up, with Steven, and heard it all.

"Was that Farra?" He asked.

Farra continued to holler, "SEINA! GET OUT HERE, YOU BITCH! I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!"

Mayura watched on, smiling. "Percival's mine now… once Farra breaks his heart, I'll mend it with a juicy kiss."

"Is she referring to me as her husband?" Steven asked, "I knew it was too good to be true!"

Seina gasped, "Oh… wait… I'll bet it has something to do with me…"

Farra nearly broke the door down. She dropped on her knees and cried.

"Percival… my darling… how could you?" She sobbed, "If only you'd protect me… Oh, my darling… Percy…"

She screamed, "I HATE YOU, PERCIVAL!"

"Uh, Farra…" a voice asked, "What are you talking about?"

"HUH?" Both Farra and Mayura gasped.

_Huh… guess she pretty much deserved it, being fooled by Mayura (Maybe…)._

Percival walked towards Farra and hugged her.

"Percival?" Mayura cried, "But… how… he…?"

"Aw, don't feel bad. I still love you. Seina once had a crush at me…"

"Percy? How…"

"Farra, no. I'm over that. It's funny that you had inner feelings about me, but… sometimes the mind plays with your heart, since you're property of someone. Besides, I said it so myself… you're the only girl for me…"

Farra sobbed and hugged him, "Oh, darling… I'm sorry…"

"WAIT!" Mayura screeched, "If… if that was _Hot Percival_… then… who was… with Seina?"

Seina opened the door. Steven was by her.

Seina asked, "What's going on here?"

"STEVEN COOKE?" Farra and Percival gasped.

"It's a long story…" Steven said, "Steven Cooke's day is ruined again… by you, Percival Gaynes…"

"Shut up!" Farra snapped, "And get lost! This is between me and _Miss Pretty as Posies_!"

Seina was concerned. Farra was livid. Steven left, concerned over them.

"What is she doing?" Steven asked.

Percival snapped, "What were _you_ doing with Seina Katsura?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile…

"One more time…" Peter growled, "Release your hip and launch your cyclone punch!"

Heather, in her Earth Hero Pink attire, tried to master the punch, since the last punch was weak.

"Like this?" She launched, "EARTH CYCLONE!"

She launched her punch in the air.

Peter shook his head and yelled, "NO! Bra, listen! You have to have lots of aggression! Minamo performed it because she was sick, and also, it was like a pillow."

Heather snuffed, "FEH! I can launch a punch! Unfortunately, how can I? I can't hurt Cindy!"

Cindy said, "I'm cool."

Peter growled, "Heather… I know that we cannot hurt a member of the Best Student Council, but… LAUNCH THE DAMN PUNCH, BRA!"

Heather, who was livid, socked Peter. He fell to the ground, in pain. The others were shocked.

"Oh, crap!" Kaori screamed, "She killed him!"

Rino ran to find the nurse, while Cindy held him up.

"Poor Peter," she winced.

Kaori said, "Hey, Cindy, is he alright?"

She let out a thumbs-up, "You bet."

Peter woke up and let out a thumbs-up of his own.

"Heather… that's better…"

Heather snarled, "Don't you yell at me, next time! Jerk!"

Rein cried, "You overdid it, smashed him, and nearly killed him!"

Kaori cringed, "And you nearly broke his face."

Heather sighed, "I know I'm getting scolded by Mizuki… from long distance…"

**XXXXX**

Moments later, Farra explained to Seina about her visions. Seina said that she'd never intend to insult or hurt her. Farra then said otherwise.

"Look, I'm sorry that I accused you for cheating, but that was years ago. I just don't know what I can do. I feel like I'm the one who'd insult girls for their posterity."

Seina then replied, "Farra, you don't need to apologize. To be honest, when I first took a glimpse at you, you were the perfect woman, like Kanade Jinguji. I said to myself, why not have big boobs and a cherry smile, just like Farra. Besides, I want Farra Stevens, the smart and sexy bassist who has heart for her friends; and not the Farra Stevens, the arrogant woman who thinks she's the asshole of the generations. You're not, okay? You're a nice woman. Even if I _did _insult you, you're WAY awesome!"

Farra was confused, "You're not yankin' my chain, are you? I couldn't understand what you said…"

Seina giggled, "Sorry. Seeing an American like you, you just love to let out a smile. I thought maybe I'd cheer you up."

Farra giggled, "Thanks… I guess."

"You feel better now?"

"Yes…"

"Good. I hope this whole silly thing is settled."

"Yeah, you're right."

They both hugged and smiled. However, Seina whispered in her ear:  
><em>"Also… if you say you're better than Kanade, she'd gut you."<em>

Farra was shocked, but calmed down afterwards. She was finally happy… even though the President thinks Farra is more glamorous.

"Eh, whatever…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, first: Steven Cooke and Rino Rando became friends. Now, Farra &amp; Seina patch things up, even though it was a misunderstanding. The Gang's on a role!<strong>_

_**As for Mayura…**_

* * *

><p>She went to see Percival and held him.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong, Mayura?" He asked.

She thought aloud, "She's not around… just once…"

She kissed Percival. He embraced it, while Mayura was lip-locking. When she stopped, she said, "Never tell this to your wife, okay? I love you… as a fan."

She ran off in glee.

"Goodbye…"

Percival was a bit flushed… and confused.

"Uh… what was that just now?"

Mayura then hummed a few bars of _"Imagine"_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued….<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gang's Follies**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 6<strong>_

* * *

><p>After the whole FarraSeina incident, and before the concert, the following dialogue is as followed:

"A play?" Farra asked, "You guys want to do a play together?"

Percival nodded, "It seems we all want to play the role of Earth Heroes."

Heather stated, "Minamo Katsura wrote it… which was very dire."

Steven suggested, "Why would you amateurs, but pros in music, perform such drivel, if it's bad?"

Peter responded, "Trust me. I've seen shit like this. Take a look."

Farra, Percival, and Steven peered through the script… and were stunned… and disgusted…

"God… that was awful," Farra moaned.

Steven responded, "I'll join your play, but only if you fix this crap."

Heather winked and replied, "Already taking care of it."

She gave each of the Gang their costumes. Farra gets to wear a blue uniform, Percival will wear a green one, and Steven will wear the yellow.

"Uh, hello? Steven Cooke wears red!" He said,

Peter stated, "I'm wearing it… Heather gets pink."

"What are we: Power Rangers?" Percival griped, and then remarked, "Though, green fancies me well."

Farra blushed in happiness, "Blue…"

Steven then groaned, "Steven Cooke feels like a chick; and I DON'T mean a lady."

Farra then asked, "What about the orange suit?"

"That's for Mizuki," he said.

Farra said nothing and turned away.

So, the Gang began to practice their lines for the play they'll do, but also, they have to perform the concert, as well.

_We're not showing you the practice and the play, until a later date. They are solitary artists._

They sat down and were exhausted. Steven was a bit okay, since the story was tweaked a little…

"More like… _tweaked _a _lot_…" Percival gasped for air.

"Man, I never knew you guys would work that much and get tired easily," Heather said.

Farra stated, "We've had our share of acting."

Heather then chuckled. Percival then thought, "Hmm…"

"What is it, darling?"

"This reminds me of a story I know about a girl who couldn't smile," Percival said.

Steven snapped, "How can practicing a play remind you of that?"

"Well, it's kind of a small tale, but I think it happened before…" he said.

Heather and Peter were excited to hear.

Percival began his story, as the rest listened on:

"Now, I'm not sure how it started, but there was a girl with short black hair and a cute look. And all these years, she couldn't let out a smile."

* * *

><p><em>Here's our story for you:<em>

A girl with black hair and a yellow Miyagami uniform was walking down the street.

_That girl, by the way, is resident silhouette, Kotoha Kutsugi._

As she walked down the street, she saw a music store. She heard a wonderful tune. However, she wasn't moved to the music. She went in the door and saw it. There was a girl, with auburn pigtails, playing the piano. The first girl approached the piano and listened in.

_Okay… the other girl is "Super Ninja, Super Ninja" Ayumu Oume. Apologies to Oume on the Super Ninja remark._

"That's a swell tune," the first girl said, "Do you play long?"

"No, it's my first time," the second said, "To be honest, I never had much talent in a short time."

"Can you play for me, Miss, uh…?"

"Oume. Ayumu Oume. And you are?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Kotoha Kutsugi. It's nice to meet you."

_To be honest, they already know each other, but this is Percival's story, so let's not sugarcoat it._

Kotoha responded, "Say, will you play a tune for me? I would love to see you play."

Ayumu replied, "Sure. But I won't be long. I have to go back to school soon. Besides, we got a piano at school. This is only to purchase for the music class."

"Oh, okay… can you play?"

"Sure."

She played the piano and began her tune. Kotoha was moved by the music, she started to close her eyes and feel it. She didn't smile, but she was deeply moved. Ayumu kept playing, but stopped.

"Oh, right," she cried, "I have to go to class. Sorry, Kotoha, but some other time?"

Kotoha was frozen in thought, mesmerized by Ayumu's music.

"Okay, see you later," she said, as she left the music store.

Kotoha opened her eyes and saw that she was gone. She looked at the piano and was worried.

"I wonder… if I can play it," she said.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Kotoha went to the music room and played with the piano. She started to mimic the notes that Ayumu played… …but she started playing wrong.

_Oh, I wish my brother, George, was here… (Sarcasm)_

"I can't do it," she thought, "What's wrong with me? Why can't I mimic her moves?"

She then said, "Maybe it's because Ayumu has tender skill. Perhaps I should learn from her."

But then, another girl appeared and went towards Kotoha. It was a girl in a yellow Miyagami uniform and has long blond hair.

_That would be Kuon Ginga, dropping a couple of years._

"Kotoha-senpai," she asked, "Why are you in the music room?"

"Oh, Kuon," she bowed, "I was just…"

_Yep… Kotoha is older than Kuon in this tidbit. Weird, ain't it?_

Kuon approached the piano and said, "Why would you want to play the piano, all of a sudden, senpai?"

Kotoha replied, "Well… I saw a girl… and she was playing the piano at the music store."

Kuon asked, "Did you ask her for her name, Senpai?"

"Her name was Ayumu Oume."

Kuon gasped.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing… say, how about _I _can teach you to play, Senpai? You fingers need work on these ivory keys."

"Kuon, you're in the 8th grade. How can I learn from you at this age?"

_Oh, yeah, Kotoha is STILL in the 9__th__ grade, in case you're wondering…_

"I've been learning from my teachers, since I am a gifted student. I'm hoping I'd be Vice-President of the Best Student Council, one day."

"Show me…" Kotoha insisted.

Kuon began to play, as Kotoha watched on. She showed her the basics, by following her fingertips. She even showed her, by placing her hands on hers, trying to reach her correct keys. Kotoha started to play gracefully, but vaguely.

"See, you're learning," Kuon said, "You're starting to play like me."

Kotoha then thought, "I hope she'll see me play."

"Senpai, I want you to practice every day, and then you'll learn to play beautifully."

"Thanks, Kuon."

She began to play, and she played somewhat perfect. Kuon recognized that tune. It was what Ayumu played earlier.

"Oh… So your friend plays Chopin?" Kuon asked.

She then noticed that Kotoha plays without smiling.

"Kotoha… I wonder if you ever smile," she asked.

Kotoha said nothing, as she continued to try.

**XXXXX**

Day after day, after school, Kotoha continued to practice and practice, in hoping that she'd meet Ayumu again. However, after three weeks, she finished playing and was absolutely perfect. She played many tunes, like Brahms, Bach, Beethoven, Chopin, and others. She even tried some public domain songs. To this day, Kotoha had become perfect in the piano… sadly, she never smiled.

The following day, Kotoha returned to the music store to find Ayumu. She asked the store clerk if a girl with auburn hair came here.

"No, I don't think so," he said, "In fact, I never saw that girl in my life."

Kotoha gasped, knowing that she was not here. But why?

**XXXXX**

"I see," Kuon said, "You met her at the music store, right?"

"Yes, but… she was perfect in every way, on that piano!" Kotoha cringed, "Why did she ditch me?"

"She ditched _all _of us, Senpai," Kuon remarked, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news… Ayumu Oume… died two months ago."

"WHAT?" She shrieked.

_Hah! What a twist!_

"I'm sorry, but when you mentioned her, it was so sad to hear it. Ayumu was a great student. She played the piano with ease. She was the top student in our class to perform in a recital, but she suddenly collapsed."

"Why? How?"

"She was killed. After she left the music store to brush up on her recital, a car ran over her. Doctors said that she couldn't move for months. But, she died after one week. Her spine was out of place… and she lost the will to live."

"She… she died, because she couldn't be able to play?"

Kuon nodded, as she sobbed a bit.

"I'm so sorry, senpai…"

"But, why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Senpai, the way you wanted to play was sublime. But when you mentioned Oume, I thought maybe you'd continue on her memory…"

She shook in sadness and said, "I need to think…"

Kotoha left her room and was upset. Kuon watched on, knowing that she was sad.

**XXXXX**

The following night, Kotoha began to plan a recital, in memory of Ayumu. She talked to her teachers and approved the idea. Kotoha was on the stage, the next night. She was dressed in black and approached the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said, "I'm here to perform for you on the piano. This will be a very special performance, for one of our students, Ayumu Oume. Please enjoy."

She sat down and started to play. But then, she started to feel a presence. Kotoha was playing, just like Ayumu. She turned and saw Ayumu's ghost, sitting right beside her, not playing.

"Kotoha…" she whispered, "You did this for me?"

Kotoha responded, while playing, "Yes. I did it for you, Oume. I'm sorry you didn't get to perform."

"It's all right. I'm happy that you wanted to continue my spirit."

Kotoha then let out a tear and smiled, for the first time in her life.

She continued playing, as Ayumu played with her. Too bad the crowd only saw Kotoha play. She continued on, whispering to Ayumu:

"_Thank you. I'm sorry that I put you through this."_

Ayumu smiled and whispered:

"_It's okay. And you're welcome."_

She disappeared, as Kotoha stopped. She got up and bowed to the crowd. The crowd cheered for her and she smiled in happiness.

"Ayumu… that was for you…"

Kotoha then decided that she can smile, when she felt like it. But only if it'll make others happy, just like what she did to Ayumu…

* * *

><p><em>That's the end. Back to present day…<em>

* * *

><p>The Gang was stunned in shocked, after hearing the story.<p>

"Percival…" they cringed, "The hell?"

"What?" He said, "It was a very interesting story."

Farra stood up and waved her hand, "Though, it was a great story, it doesn't help about _our _duty!"

Peter then stated, "I know why! She practiced for her, and she'd got results. She did it for a dead friend and made everyone happy."

"That's bullshit, man!" Steven shouted.

Heather growled, "He's right. It didn't make any sense."

A long pause…

Farra sobbed and said, "Well, _I _liked it."

Everyone was stunned.

"All right, let's get back to work," Heather cheered.

"YAY!" They all called out, as they continued to practice Minamo's dismal play.

However, unknown to them, Kotoha was listening on from up in the rafters. She let out a smile and was amazed by that story.

"Well, it tugged my heart," she thought, "But having Ayumu as a ghost and Kuon as an 8th grader was ridiculous."

_Did she know about the roles? We may never know._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside Miyagami Academy, Mizuki arrived. She went to the front gate and saw the building.<p>

"Whoa… how heavenly."

She entered the gate, but was stopped by Rein.

"Hey! Who are-?" She yelled, and then gasped.

She stared at Mizuki's breasts, which were big.

"What?" Mizuki asked.

Rein then stammered with blood on her nose, "You must be… Miz… Tase."

"Uh, it's Mizuki Takase, actually…"

_Crossover guest star: Mizuki Takase of Comic Party; a member of The Gang_

She went past Rein and said, "I'll give you an autograph for later, if it's all right."

Rein replied, "Oh, sure."

Mizuki left, as Rein was stunned in a flushed red look.

"She's… she's… she's bigger than Sayuri's… oh…"

She fainted, while bloodied in her nose.

_Luckily, she needed a transfusion._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(This is where we see how Mizuki joined The Gang)<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gang's Follies**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 7<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I tell you, the whole Earth Kick is all wrong!" Heather shouted.<p>

They were debating what the fighting moves will be, since they're improving the moves. Mizuki arrived, hearing their debate.

"Stupid! A side kick is too hard to master!" Peter cried.

Steven snapped, "Oh, really? What about the Earth Slash? Will it hurt? The sword should play it called "Earth Slice", or "Earth Slit"! And no samurai kill!"

"It's "Earth Joust", you pinheads!" Farra snapped.

"What's going on here?" Mizuki cried.

They all turned and saw Mizuki Takase, in her purple shirt and white jacket.

"Babe, good to see you!" Peter called.

"Hey, my honey," she smiled and blushed.

**XXXXX**

They all talked together about what's going on.

"Oh, so a play, right?" She asked, "How come I was the last to know?"

Peter said, "We read the script and we wanted to fix it."

Percival said, "How about you join us? We hope you guys can become the Earth Heroes!"

Steven smiled and cheered, "At last the six-pack is complete! Earth Heroes, unite!"

A long silence…

"Dude… Mizuki hasn't read the script," Peter said.

Heather giggled, as Farra sighed in anger. Mizuki saw her and said hi to her.

"Hey…" Mizuki said.

"Hey, yourself," Farra growled quietly.

Just then, Nanaho Kinjo appeared and saw The Gang, all six of them, and was crossed.

"Excuse me, but which one of you nearly killed Rein Tsunomoto?" She called.

Mizuki raised her hand and nodded.

Nanaho waved her hand and said, "Come with me!"

Mizuki left, after kissing Peter. She hopped down and walked with Nanaho.

"Oh, what did she do?" Heather sighed.

"We're busted, right?" Steven cringed.

"I dunno…" Farra said, "I don't care…"

"Why do you hate her, Farra?" Percival asked.

**XXXXX**

At Kanade's office, Nanaho and Mizuki had a chat together.

"So, Takase, right? I heard that Rein got close to you and was flushed, right?" Nanaho asked, "I think she might take days to recover."

Mizuki sighed, "Oh, lots of girls wanted to be me…"

Nanaho then asked, "So, Takase, I wonder what you do for the band… President Kanade somehow wanted to be like you. I mean, you with red hair, double D breasts, a very slim body, and-."

"AHEM! Please… I sometimes have to be well aware. I happen to have a boyfriend."

"Oh? I heard. So how did you meet Peter Giese?"

* * *

><p>Mizuki then told the story on how she first met Peter Giese, her bandmate:<p>

_FYI, her former flame was Kazuki Sendo._

_It started after Kazuki, my former flame, sell out his comic in Comic Party. After we celebrated, he and I decided to go out together. He has nothing to do, until next ComiPa. After we decided to go to the beach, he told me that he has to prepare for his new comic. I INSISTED that he'd take a break, now and then. He told me that he's taking me to the Comic Convention in Tokyo. From what I heard, there was an American band, which plays like the Beatles. I was stoked to go, but it wasn't for two weeks._

_**XXXXX**_

_Kazuki was a great guy. He draws a lot of comics, but before that, he drew a lot of pictures back in high school. He & I used to live together. We were childhood friends. He forms a manga circle called "The Two Brothers". I was a member, after he got his spot on the wall at ComiPa._

_**XXXXX**_

_The following week, after I was shopping, I was caught in the rain. I was grounded in the bus depot, waiting for a ride. Sadly, I forgot my umbrella. But then… I met such a guy, who was such pure._

_The man appeared and held up a black umbrella. He placed it over Mizuki's head and was smiling._

"_You okay, Miss?" He asked._

_The man was Peter, with a black jacket and blue cap. He sported thick dark brown hair and a goatee._

"_Oh, thank you…" she blushed._

_She looked at Peter and was nervous._

"_Why do I feel such a dark aura?" She thought, "He's like an otaku…"_

_Peter then looked at Mizuki's chest and was nervous._

"_This woman," he thought, "She's like a big woman. Could she be some sort of weird alien? I can tell…"_

_This was a time when he was a creative writer… amateur…_

_He then asked, "So, would you like to hang out?"_

_Mizuki blushed, "Oh, sure. How about at my place? My boyfriend is busy with his doujinshi…"_

"_Oh, no, it's all right… just, uh…" Peter nervously said._

"_Oh, please… I insist."_

_The bus arrived._

_He and I spent our time together at my house. At first, I didn't know it was Peter Giese. The guy was big as your shady otaku, but he's somewhat of a nice guy. I chatted with him, and served him food. I was ecstatic that he was the band's lead guitarist. He said he'd visit here, just to start the Comic Fest that they're performing in. However, I wanted to learn more…_

"_So, tell me," she asked, "Do you have any groupies?"_

"_Well, no," Peter replied, "But I __do__ have a girlfriend at home. But she and I haven't spoken in years."_

"_Oh, that's too bad…" she said, "Uh, who was your girlfriend?"_

"_Oh, nothing now. She moved away, after we went on tour. I haven't spoken to her."_

"_Aw, poor guy," she thought, "I better change the subject, before he becomes sad."_

"_So, where will you play?" Mizuki asked._

"_Well," he exclaimed, "The Comic Fest in Tokyo will be at Budokan."_

"_Oh, like The Beatles did?"_

"_Yep. I thought we'd perform there, in tribute."_

"_Gee, that's great."_

"_So, will I sing for you, or no?"_

"_No, that's fine," she giggled nervously, "Would you like some dinner?"_

_Peter exclaimed, "Sure… but no beef and strawberries. I'm allergic."_

"_Right, how about some curry and rice?"_

"_I'd love to try some Japanese cuisine. The guys and I were thinking of a sushi place, after our tour."_

_Mizuki blushed, as she went to serve him some curry._

_**XXXXX**_

_Of course, he loved my cuisine, even though it looked inedible. But it was tasty. Anyways, Kazuki and I went to Budokan to take part of the Comic Fest called ComiKan. It was where Peter and The Gang performed, at the time, Steven Cooke wasn't in the band. Kazuki passed on the opportunity to make a Gang comic book, but Eimi Ohba and Yuu Inagawa made their own respective comics… oh, and also Aya Hasebe. She cosplayed as Farra Stevens, the bass player, in brown hair, her old hairstyle._

_At the ComiKan, Eimi and Yuu sell out their doujinshi, but Aya's comic sold very little…_

_**Writer's note**__: See Comic Party, because there are different showings for each girl that sells; Yuu sold many, Eimi sold all, and Aya sold none._

_On stage, Maki introduce The Gang to the stage. Then… it came the moment that changed me forever…_

_Mizuki was returning to her spot from the changing room, while The Gang performed their rendition of "Paperback Writer"._

"_Kazuki… where are you?" She called, "Kazuki?"_

_She looked around and found a girl with violet hair and a cowlick. She was very small; smaller than Kazuki. What's worse is that she saw him __and__ her… kissing!_

"_AH! KAZUKI!" She shrieked, "What are you doing?"_

_Kazuki looked at Mizuki and was scared, "Oh, Mizuki… I-."_

"_Don't play games with me!" She screamed, "Who's this bitch?"_

_The girl walked away, in giggles._

"_Sendo, how could you? You had to kiss __her__?"_

"_Well, __you__ never kissed me! That makes us even!"_

"_I was too scared to try it! Besides, you were too busy!"_

"_Mizuki, you don't understand."_

"_Was that Reiko?"_

"_NO! She was a high-school student! I don't know her! Hime was just-."_

"_Hime?"_

_Mizuki seethed and ran off._

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she hollered._

"_Mizuki, wait!" He pleaded._

_She stopped and turned to him._

"_Kazuki Sendo… I mean it! I'm done with you! I don't want to see you again! Go back to your __doujinshi__! It's over! We're through!"_

_She huffed off, as Kazuki was shocked and heartbroken._

"_You know what? FINE!" He yelled, "I don't need you anymore! The Two Brothers can work __without__ you!"_

_He left, trying to find the girl he kissed. The Gang finished their song; Peter looked at Mizuki, from far away from the stage. He grew worried._

"_Hey, Peter," Percival asked, "You okay?"_

"_THANK YOU VERY MUCH, PEOPLE!" Farra called to the microphone._

"_Mizuki…" he thought._

_**XXXXX**_

_After the concert, Peter went up to find Mizuki, crying up on the roof._

"_Mizuki…" he asked._

"_GO AWAY!" She screamed._

_She turned to Peter and saw him._

"_Oh, it's you. Sorry…"_

"_What happened?" Peter asked._

"_Oh… it's my boyfriend… no… my EX-boyfriend!"_

"_What did he do to you?"_

"_HE CHEATED ON ME! HE KISSED ANOTHER GIRL!"_

"_Oh, that's bad…"_

"_I lost him… I knew coming here was a bad idea… I thought all men are like that, like otakus… but now, he's the worst."_

"_You're hurt inside over him, huh?"_

"_I don't know… I think… maybe… I should apologize."_

_Peter stamped his foot and cried, "STUPID! Forget it! If he broke your heart, screw him! That guy deserves it for what he did."_

"_Kazuki… he couldn't give me a second look…"_

"_Wait, THE Sendo from the Two Brothers circle? Why would he do it?"_

"_I don't know. I hate him now."_

"_Forget that asshole. He don't deserve squat from you anymore."_

_Mizuki ran to Peter and hugged him._

"_Peter… I'm sorry. I never knew you were so-."_

"_Please, let me finish. If you want to love someone, say it out of compassion. You'd got cheated and you lost your heart. In any case, he wasn't meant for you… I mean, he DOES make a great manga, almost as Eimi Ohba's, but the point is: __you__ have got to find the right man who is right for you. And hey, when it's over, you'll be happy again."_

_Mizuki wiped her tears and looked at his eyes._

"_You know, at first, I thought you were like those smelly fat guys, but you're all right… for a celebrity."_

_And then… they started to kiss. Peter held Mizuki tight, as she placed her hands on his shoulders. They continued to make out for an hour, because he had to return for a second concert in Budokan, that day._

* * *

><p>"Since then, I wound up joining the band," she continued, as Nanaho was astonished, "Peter was nice enough to fit me in as the band's caterer and percussionist, but Farra's another story. She's just jealous because of my girth."<p>

Nanaho asked, "And as for Sendo?"

"He wound up dating that skank. His popularity raised more, but he never wrote me back. I guess it was _really _over between me and him. On the plus side, I also became Peter's girlfriend. So, it's fun to stay with him now. He's funny and he's very entertaining."

Nanaho giggled and said, "Well, I'm glad he saved you from your heart being shattered. I mean, the guy looked big and tall, but he found a way to mend your bust, er, heart as one. Your life has gotten better, since you left him. Like the song says: _"It's getting better all the time"."_

"Hey, thanks," Mizuki smiled.

* * *

><p>The following hour, she was walking back to the campus, when she was stopped by Sayuri Hida, who was blushing in nervousness.<p>

"Hello… uh, Mizuki…" She bowed.

"Oh, hello. And you are?" Mizuki bowed back.

She approached Mizuki and clamped her breasts. She started to fondle a bit, knowing her size.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shrieked.

Sayuri let go. She then smiled and said, "How did you get so big? To tell you the truth, I have very big breasts, too, but it's just that I never explain it to anyone."

Mizuki said, "Oh, it's just how I am. It's not silicone, okay. A lot of people grow, like me. I'm just happy to be a size 38DD. But I _must _use full disclosure; my boyfriend doesn't like it when I share personal stats of my measurements to anyone."

"WHAT? When did you become big?" Sayuri shouted.

"Oh, it's natural… My ex-boyfriend like to draw me this way on paintings and such."

"Oh, I've heard of you. You're currently dating Peter Giese… That's wonderful. I wish I could date someone like him."

"Would you?"

"Uh… maybe…"

She blushed and then opened her shirt and showed Mizuki her chest.

"Can you sign here, please?" She asked.

"What?" She meekly asked.

Sayuri closed her shirt and held her sword up. She was embarrassed.

"I mean, uh, can you sign my sword?"

Mizuki shook her head and said, "No… but I'll sign it for you, after we complete our concert and play. Would you like something from me?"

She took off her yellow ribbon and tied it on her ponytail. Mizuki's red hair waved down to her knees.

"Here. I've got an orange one and tangerine one at home. Keep it."

"Oh, thank you," Sayuri blushed, "I love it…"

Mizuki smiled and left, calling out, "See you then, kid!"

Sayuri was prancing away, all blushed and happy. But she tripped and dropped her glasses. She dropped down to her knees and look for them.

**XXXXX**

Sayuri returned to her room and placed her ribbon in her small jewelry chest. Rein woke up, a little bloodied, and saw Sayuri all flushed.

"Hey, Sayuri, you're so happy, perky, and free." Rein smiled.

Sayuri responded, "I met her… Mizuki Takase… of the band, The Gang."

"Oh, yeah… I met her, too…" she sighed, "She was… a giant pillow's dream."

Sayuri shook her head, "She's not like that…"

Rein then snickered, "Oh… you jealous, envious, and covetous of her?"

Sayuri blushed and replied, "It's not that. I'm a huge fan of hers. She can sing really well, even as a back-up singer."

Rein giggled, "Funny. Her rendition of _"Something" _was heavenly, peaceful, and sweet."

"I didn't know she was a lead singer…"

"I got the unofficial book. Mizuki sang _Something, _while Steven sang _Let It Be._ They sang most Beatles songs, but they had their own tunes to sing. The Gang performed a song called _"I'm Here", _in which Peter wrote."

"Oh… I remember that song," Sayuri said and sang, "_I'm here; I'm here; I'm here, and I'll make it all for fun…"_

"You got it committed to memory?"

Sayuri blushed and let her hair down. She looked in the mirror and thought, "I wish I had the boobs of Mizuki Takase and dyed my hair red."

_Great… __another__ follower…_

"Hey, The Gang's doing Minamo's sucky play. How about we all check it out?" Rein declared.

Sayuri groaned, "Let's hope they don't get booed off the stage at the show."

She and Rein left, as Sayuri imagined what it would be like to stand in Mizuki's shoes…

"_Oh, Giese, I wish I'd be in the band, too…"_

_Only thing she needs is 30 more centimeters._

Rein then had an idea…

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, The Gang was practicing for the concert. Percival finished up and said, "Well, fellows, I'd say that we did an excellent job there."

"Say, any ideas on what we'll add for the concert?" Steven asked.

"DO "I'm Here", sing it, perform it, and a request!" Rein hollered.

"THAT song?" Peter asked.

Rein and Sayuri were in awe. Sayuri wanted to see The Gang perform.

"Dude, you realize that this is practice and rehearsal?" Peter called.

Percival then shivered, "Why should we perform to you now? Haven't we've done enough to you?"

"HUH?" The Gang asked.

"I mean, uh…" he stammered.

_I'm afraid he cannot do more favors for Rein, since she ruined his project._

"SING IT TO US!" Rein cried out, "Sayuri wanted that request, demand, and shout-out!"

"Rein, no…" she whispered.

"Might as well," Farra said, "She's wanted to let us play for a while."

"Hey, how's the play, by the way?" Sayuri informed.

"Flawless!" Heather cheered, "We've got it into memory now; and we fixed it!"

Steven giggled, "Yeah! And no more kiddie-type stuff. We made it into an action-packed battle."

The Gang agreed, as Sayuri was blushing.

"Okay, guys," Percival said, "Let's perform it for her, since she's a fan."

Steven added, "Yeah, and with those big breasts…"

Farra snuffed, "They ain't _that _big."

Percival called out, "Focus, people!"

Sayuri was shaking in fear, since this will be the first time that she'll see The Gang perform, in person. Percival manned his acoustic guitar, Peter held his electric guitar, Steven set up his keyboard, Farra tuned her bass, Heather held her drumsticks, and Mizuki set the tambourine in her hand.

They began to play the song.

_Now, this will be under play form, since The Gang has some singers in the group; plus, you can tell who's singing which part. You'll also see movements in the band, DURING the performance. Also, Sayuri sang part the chorus to "I'm Here" earlier._

Percival called out, "And a 1, and a 2, and…"

_(Music begins)_  
><em>(Percival): I got some of the days, when you… went away<br>And some of these days when I'm gone  
>You… stuck around; had to… be profound<br>(Percival & Steven): But you wouldn't stay for long…_

_(Percival): Now I'm… under there; waiting… for you there  
>You had your heart torn apart<br>Your friends… saw you sad; but now I'm glad  
>(Percival &amp; Farra): Because, baby, let's have a fresh start!<br>Because…_

_[Chorus] (Percival): I'm here… (Peter, Farra, and Steven): I'm here…  
>I'm here… (I'm here…)<br>I'm here… (Percival, Farra, Peter, & Steven): And I'll make it all for fun  
>(Percival): I'm here… (I'm here…)<br>I'm here… (I'm here…)  
>I'm here… (Percival, Farra, Peter, &amp; Steven): And I know that you're the one<em>

_(Percival): I just… saw you there, in your… tender care  
>I saw you hurt yourself<br>You boyfriend treated you, like a worn-out old shoe  
>(Percival &amp; Steven): And was left alone on the shelf<br>(Peter & Farra): Ooh, ooh, ooh…_

_(Percival): Don't be no girl; lost in the world  
>Don't get caught up in the mix<br>I'll stay by you, and when it's all through…  
>(Percival, Peter, &amp; Farra): Your heart will be truly fixed…<br>(Peter & Farra): Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh..._

_(Percival): Because…  
>I'm here… (I'm here…)<br>I'm here… (I'm here…)  
>I'm here… (Percival, Farra, Peter, &amp; Steven): And I'll make it all for fun<br>(Percival): I'm here… (I'm here…)  
>I'm here… (I'm here…)<br>I'm here… (Percival, Farra, Peter, & Steven): And I know that you're the one_

_(Steven): Don't ever try to… stick him…  
>Don't ever go back down that road…<br>(Peter & Farra): Ooh, ooh, ooh…_

_(Steven): You should stay true… to that heart of yours  
>And find someone that can load…<br>Your heart; because I'm here!_

_(Music ends)_

_(Heather plays a small drum solo)  
>(Music resumes; Peter plays a solo)<em>

Sayuri was blushing in awe, as Rein couldn't stop screaming.

_(Percival): I wanted to stay, while you went away  
>You had your life all messed up<br>So, why don't you change, and just… rearrange  
>(Percival &amp; Steven): Your looks and get dressed up<br>(Peter & Farra): (Looks and get dressed up…)_

_(Percival): Now, I… just don't care; about your… purple hair  
>And inked up… tattoos<br>(Peter & Farra): Ooh, ooh, ooh…  
>(Percival): There's a type I want; just the same from the start<br>(Percival & Steven): And baby… that's you…_

_(Peter & Farra): Ooh… ooh… ooh…_

_(Peter, Farra, & Percival jump up, as Heather hit both cymbals)_

_(Percival): Because…  
>I'm here… (I'm here…)<br>I'm here… (I'm here…)  
>I'm here… (Percival, Farra, Peter, &amp; Steven): And I'll make it all for fun<br>(Percival): I'm here… (I'm here…)  
>I'm here… (I'm here…)<br>I'm here… (Percival, Farra, Peter, & Steven): And I know that you're the one_

_(Percival): Yes, I'm here… (I'm here…)  
>I'm here… (I'm here…)<br>I'm here… (Percival, Farra, Peter, & Steven): And I'll make it all for fun  
>(Percival): I'm here… (I'm here…)<br>I'm here… (I'm here…)  
>I'm here… (Percival, Farra, Peter, &amp; Steven): Because, baby, you're the one<em>

_(Music continues)_

_(Percival): And that's why I want you…  
>The one…<em>

_(Music ends)_

Rein fainted, as Sayuri was applauding. The Gang bowed, as Sayuri applauded louder.

"YOU GUYS RULE!" She screamed.

Mizuki smiled and said, "I knew we'd make her happy."

"Hey, babe… What happened to you ribbon?" Peter asked, noticing that Mizuki had her hair down.

"Oh, did you lose it?" Steven asked.

Mizuki blushed and replied, "Oh, I'll never tell."

She'll never tell, because…

Sayuri was wearing it, in her ponytail. The Gang never noticed it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Gang's Follies**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 8<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was the day of the play. Everyone was getting to their seats, as The Gang was making the final adjustments. However, Steven had some new song lyrics to try.<p>

"How about this?" He said, "Will I ever be unhappy; no, I won't, 'cause she was heavenly; it's the brave and bold Kanade Jinguji."

Peter & Percival nodded, while the girls were disgusted.

"That demeans us," Mizuki snuffed.

"It's for everyone in Miyagami Academy," he said, "President Kanade approved it."

Heather nodded, "Well, he's right."

"Well, we better get on stage," Percival said.

They began to go to costumes for the play, which is first, since it doesn't rile up the crowd.

_Who wouldn't?_

**XXXXX**

"I heard that awful Alien play is starting first," one girl whispered.

"I heard it's been revamped," another said.

"Yeah, the original _was _dull. No heart," another remarked.

Seems that everyone remembered the first play that the Best Student Council did… which sucked.

The Gang got into their wardrobe, as Kanade and Rino went on stage.

"Miss Kanade," Rino asked, "Are you sure we could do this?"

Kanade replied, "Yes. The Gang knows how to liven up the crowd."

Pucchan added, "Yeah, kiddo. Just stick to the script, like we practiced."

Rino remarked, "I'm surprised a lot has changed since it was not pleasing."

Pucchan sneered, "Well, let's hope _this _version doesn't bite."

**XXXXX**

At the dressing room, the Gang changed into their Earth Hero costumes. Peter wore red, Farra wore blue, Percival wore green, Heather had Pink, Mizuki wore purple, and Steven wore yellow. Their costumes were perfectly fitted, paid for by the Drama Club.

"I feel bad that Kanade approved of newer costumes, since the old costumes are small," Farra said, "They look okay to me."

Peter replied, "Our SUPER WRITER had her size in the pink one."

Percival thought, "I feel bad that Mayura was sobbing for me, even though she loves me."

Outside, Mayura was crying in the doorway.

"Why didn't they use Percival's personal account for the costumes?" She cringed.

_The budget… once again…_

Mizuki looked at her costume she had on and was uncomfortable.

"This is making my chest too tight," she said.

"At least Steven Cooke looks like an egg!" He growled, since he wore yellow and white.

They put on their helmets and stepped out.

"Let's get this over with…" Percival said.

Heather grinned, "I want to play the drums… just as long as they don't boo us off, _before _the show."

Percival then growled, "If that Rein did destroy my cloak ray, we'd have a very exciting one."

They stepped up to the stage… and the play began.

* * *

><p>Kanade appeared on stage, and read the story:<p>

"This is the story of a young alien, who traveled to earth, just to find her long lost sister. She traveled to earth, and went to seek refuse. From there, she was befriended by six Earth Heroes, who were her childhood friends."

A slideshow was shown, seeing the Gang with Rino Rando, dressed as the alien, doing activities.

Rino narrated, "It is fun to be with my friends. I know I wanted to find my sister, but it's been lonely, since I came to the planet."

Pucchan added, "Even though we've landed here, about weeks ago."

A slide shows the Gang and Rino having lunch together.

Kanade narrated: "The small space alien was very happy with the Earth Heroes. They done lots of favors to them, just so she wouldn't be lonely."

The slide show continued.

Kanade continued, "Even though they were friends, the Earth Heroes would befriend and protect people from earth. This is what they do. The Earth Heroes had protected the planet for years. And they have many strong powers.

The Gang appeared and posed in high fashion.

Peter cried, "Earth Hero Red!"

Farra called, "Earth Hero Sapphire!"

Percival shouted, "Earth Hero Green!"

Steven called, "Earth Hero Yellow!"

Mizuki shouted, "Earth Hero Violet!"

Heather screamed, "Earth Hero Rose!"

The Gang shouted together in a hero pose:

"_WE ARE THE EARTH'S HEROES!"_

The crowd was stunned. Some of the girls were convinced and concerned.

The Gang left, as Kanade continued:

"Their sworn mission: to protect everything and everyone from evil forces; the small alien was one of them. The small alien, and her little friend, lived in harmony together. Even though she hates terrible tragedy in her planet, she hopes that the planet will be peaceful than her home."

A slide shows of a badly drawn green fish ship floating towards the earth.

"But then, horror looms, as a giant Mambo ship headed towards the Earth, looking for the small alien. The Space Mambo ship appeared, just one day, and went to battle with the space alien."

Cindy appeared on the spotlight, dressed in her space mambo costume.

_If this were animated, they'd use stock footage._

"Mambo! Mambo! Mambo!" Cindy shouted.

Rino, in her alien attire, confronted the alien, "So, Space Mambo! You showed up! I, the space alien, will protect earth!"

Pucchan added, "And I am with her, no more and no less."

Cindy shouted, "Mambo!"

"Translation," Kanade narrated, "You are coming back home. I will not let you hurt yourself in this planet."

Cindy cried, and pointed at Rino, "SO? What can you do?"

_Yep, she didn't need an interpreter…_

Rino turned to the Earth Heroes and shouted, "Guys! Help! You're our last hope!"

The Gang appeared, by leaping from backstage to the center stage. They did somersaults and flips, which ends in a pose.

"Here we come!" Peter cried.

Percival called, "It all ends now, Space Mambo!"

Steven declared, "Earth Hero Yellow doesn't take evil villainy like you!"

Farra shouted, "Don't underestimate us!"

They did a pose. Peter pointed at Cindy and shouted, "Listen up, Space Mambo dude! You dare hurt the space alien, you will pay! Trust me, we're not going to make this into a space battle… or something."

"He means it's time you fall," Heather called.

"And we _don't _mean us," Mizuki cried.

The Gang shouted, "We're the Earth Heroes! DU~AH!"

The crowd said in confusion, "Du~ah?"

Percival raised his hand and shouted, "HEROES! ATTACK!"

Peter ran toward Cindy and struck her with a punch. Luckily, the Gang made it to look real, so didn't want to hurt any of the girls.

He shouted, "EARTH RIGHT HOOK!"

"MAMBO!" Cindy cried.

Percival dived in and "slashed" at Cindy with a kendo stick.

_Don't worry… they's pros!_

"EARTH SINGAPORE SLASH!"

"MAMBO!"

"Jolly good!" Farra cheered.

Rino cried, "The enemy is weakening!"

Steven cried out, "Triple team it!"

He, Farra, and Mizuki jumped and kicked Cindy in the midsection (Good thing the costume was like armor).

"EARTH MISSILE TRIPLE KICK!" They shouted.

"MAMBO!"

Cindy started to stagger, as Rino cheered on.

"It's falling! Now, let's finish it off!" She cried.

Heather stepped in and cried, "Allow me!"

She prepped herself and began to launch a right punch.

"EARTH CY-!"

_**BUT THEN…**_

**CRACK!**

Heather twisted her left ankle and was in pain, doing her punching stance.

_Cue "Best" triple take:  
>(Peter): HEATHER!<br>(Rino gasped)  
>(Nanaho was shocked)<em>

The crowd was shocked, as Heather was still standing. Peter signaled to her quietly: _"Quick! Do something!"_

Cindy then stood tall and laughed evilly.

Kanade narrated, as Seina gave her a new sheet of script, "It seems Earth Hero Rose suddenly twisted her ankle. Because of that misfortune, the Mambo monster was still alive!"

Farra thought, "DAMN! Not now!"

Heather, in pain, held her foot and shouted, "Trust me! I may have a bum leg, but I can finish you off easily, I reckon!"

"No, _I _reckon!" Cindy said.

She turned to the stage and announced, "MAMBO! MAMBO!"

Kanade interpreted, "Earth Heroes will fall! I have summoned my minions to stop them! They should arrive in-!"

Kaori, Rein, & Sayuri appeared in black clothing, at the last minute.

"MAMBO…"

"No, wait… they came. What took you so long?"

Peter cracked his knuckles and smiled, "SWEET! Just a great battle, before Heather, er, Earth Hero Rose recovers!"

_Flubbed line… oops._

He pointed at them and laughed, "HA, HA, HA! Hear me with our Earth Hero laugh!"

"We have orders to take the alien back to Mambo!" Sayuri called.

Rein shouted, "You six get out of our way!"

Kaori snapped, "Unless you want to get vaporized!"

_**BUT THEN…**_

Ayumu got from the crowd and shouted, "THIS IS WORSE THAN BEFORE!"

The girls threw popcorn and stuff at her, telling her to sit down.

_Almost déjà vu, huh?_

Kotoha appeared and told Ayumu to come backstage. They left in a sneakily manner, since they're Covert Squad members.

"Thought you can go three-on-six, huh?" Percival shouted, "We'll finish you off!"

Peter signaled and hollered, "VIOLET! SAPPHIRE! I CHOOSE YOU!"

Mizuki and Farra ran towards the three fiends and clashed with each other.

Minamo, watching from backstage, whined, "THIS isn't what I wanted! But it's getting good! No wonder they hated my original script!"

Mizuki exchanged punches and kicks with Kaori, while Farra was being double-teamed by Rein and Sayuri.

"Give up, Heroes!" Rein shouted.

Farra then delivered a blow to the gut on Rein. She fell down and was in pain… pretend-like. Sayuri held her sword high and slashed at Farra. She dodged and delivered a chop to the neck.

"EARTH CHOP!" She cried.

"AHH! I'm hit!" Sayuri cried out.

Mizuki then dodged Kaori's right martial arts kick and delivered a back-hand to the skull. Good thing it wasn't on impact.

"EARTH BACK HAND SLICE!"

Kaori shrieked, "NO FAIR!"

Kaori fell down, playing dead. Kotoha and Ayumu appeared, dressed in black, as well.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Kotoha shouted, "NO ONE goes near the Space Mambo!"

Ayumu posed and yelled, "That's right! We protect our master with swift grace!"

They posed back-to-back and cried out, "DIE!"

They leapt in the air and struck Mizuki and Farra in the gut. They both fell down.

"GREEN! YELLOW! Full blitz!" Peter cried out.

Steven and Percival clashed with Kotoha and Ayumu, as Kanade narrated:

"It seems all hope was lost. The Earth Heroes didn't expect a huge battle. As they continued, the Space Alien as terrified. She knew that it wouldn't be enough, without her friends' help."

The boys continued to brawl, but were easily fatigued. Steven then snapped and delivered a knee to the chest. Kotoha hit on impact.

"EARTH RUNNING KNEE!"

Kotoha shouted, as she played dead, "No… impossible…"

Percival then grabbed Ayumu by the legs and spun her around.

"EARTH GIANT SWING!"

Ayumu was getting dizzy.

"WAH! MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed.

Farra cried out, "Hey, Greenbacks! Don't overdo it!"

_Ad-libbing!_

Percival released his swing, sending Ayumu airborne. She dropped and landed on Percival's arms. He then _pretend _slammed her to the ground.

_Knowing Percival's well-toned mannerism, he'd never leave a girl in pain. But Ayumu WAS seeing stars._

"Poor Ayu-Chan…" Rino whispered.

Pucchan stated, "The Gang is trying not to hurt them."

"Yeah, but… it looked real!"

"Shh! Do you _want _to blow it, kiddo?"

Nanaho was livid, "This has to stop! Heather should've ended this a while ago!"

Kuon remarked, "I guess they didn't want to make it into a lousy show."

Seina added, "And with help from the budget and Drama Club, we'd want it to make things more exciting."

Nanaho growled, "Still… when will they stop?"

Mauyra then asked, "Uh, how much did you use to make the extra stuff there?"

Kuon giggled, and then said…

_Which gets MORE exciting…_

"We used about 20,000 yen for the services of the costumes."

Seina then gave a thumbs-up and said, "A life-saving moment!"

Mayura was shocked. She went to the dressing room and locked herself in.

"Mayura?" Nanaho asked.

Inside, Mayura stripped down to her underwear and went into the makeup drawer. She put on her makeup and began to dress-up.

"STUPID NANAHO _AND _KUON! How dare they use the budget?" She huffed, "Have they forgotten? I'm the goddamn Treasurer! Well… they want excitement, let them end it! _I _got a surprise for hot Percival and his band."

She giggled evilly and changed into her costume.

_Oh, boy… this is bad._

* * *

><p>The Heroes confronted the bad guys and defeated them. They stood in front of the Mambo and posed.<p>

"MAMBO! MA-, MA-, MAMBO~!" Cindy pleaded.

"All right, we got them all!" Peter said in a smug manner.

"Let's finish this now!" Farra cried.

"Allow me!" Steven shouted, as he launched his punch.

"WAIT!"

He halted.

"WHAT NOW?" Farra cried out.

Heather stood tall and snapped, "Injured, I am, but it won't take a bum leg to keep Heath-, uh, Earth Hero Rose from finishing!"

She walked in a painful manner, as the crowd applauded. She launched her punch and started to wince.

"Come on!" Steven cried, "DO IT! Or _I'll _do it for you!"

She socked the Mambo Costume. Cindy staggered around.

"EARTH… CYCLONE!" She cried out.

Cindy started to scream and shake around. She was flailing around, screaming that she's dying. After 20 seconds, she fell dead.

"I'm dead…" Cindy whispered.

Rino turn to the crowd and said, "The Space Mambo has been defeated! We saved the earth!"

Pucchan added, "Even though _we _did nothing of any particular."

The scene went black, as Kanade read on:

"And so, in a very exciting battle, the Space Alien and the Earth Heroes saved the day. Thank you, Earth Heroes. And now-."

**BUT THEN… THIS HAPPENED!**

"Not so fast, Earth Heroes!" A voice cried out, "Though you've defeated my Space Mambo, you _still _have to go through _me!"_

"OH, COME ON!" Peter, Steven, and Farra cried out in anger.

From up on the ceiling, Mayura jumped down, dressed in a white and green suit, with her long hair swaying. She stood in front of Rino and pointed at her.

"You think you're friends can stop my plan to let you stay, think again! It ends now!" She screamed.

Nanaho cried out, "What the hell is she doing?"

Kuon informed, "It's not in the script, that's for sure."

The audience is enjoying this scene. They never thought it would be _this _exciting and dramatic.

"You be a good girl and come with me, little one," Mayura said, as she extended her hand towards Rino.

She swatted it away and cried, "NO! You cannot do this!"

She whispered at her, "What are you doing?"

"FINE! Then I'll have to take you by force!" Mayura shouted and grabbed Rino's arm.

"Sorry… it was out of revenge towards Nanaho and Kuon," she whispered to Rino.

"You're ruining this play," Pucchan whispered.

"Let her go!" Heather screamed.

"Earth Hero Yellow agrees! How dare you interfere with this child's life?" Steven bellowed.

Farra seethed, "And you dare ruin our celebration? _(Not to mention this play)"_

Peter then shouted, "Then fall to us!"

He charged at Mayura and tried to strike. But…

Mayura delivered a blow to the face. Peter fell down and was in pain.

"Do not interfere," she sneered.

Rino and Pucchan gasped.

"Okay, _that _was real!" Pucchan cried out.

Percival cried out, "What gives?"

"She just struck my boyfriend!" Mizuki sobbed.

She charged at Mayura.

"YOU BITCH! YOU'LL PAY!"

Mayura then delivered a kick to the skull.

"EAT THAT, LOSER!"

She then winced to herself, "Oh, man, what am I doing?"

Mizuki fell and was out.

"MAYURA!" Nanaho screamed.

Kuon was terrified, "Mayura… she's losing it."

She placed Rino behind her and was very angry, even though it was an act.

"Okay, you Earth Heroes! It's time you fall to me! I am the leader of the Space Mambo, of _Planet_ Mambo! I am…"

She posed and cried out:

"_Miss X!"_

The Gang was confused.

_Miss X? W-T-F?_

"Is she batty?" Farra groaned.

"We have no choice…" A voice groaned.

The Gang gasped. Peter and Mizuki were getting up.

Mizuki whispered, "We'll just play along…"

_Improvisation!_

Peter got up and was crossed, "Okay, Miss X… you like to play?"

Mizuki got up, as well, as Farra seethed, "You… you dare hurt Rino…"

Percival snapped, "This is going too far! Miss X, you will fall to Earth's Heroes!"

They all posed, though half of the group was hurt.

"WE WILL STOP YOU, MISS X OF PLANET MAMBO!"

Everyone in the stands was enjoying this.

"MAN! This is better than _last_ time!" One girl cried.

"GO GET THEM, HEROES!" Another called out.

Mayura then let out an evil sneer. She thought, "_You had this coming for a long time, Nanaho. You, and your Best Student Council, haven't seen what I can do. And if I hurt Rino Rando, let me say that I'm sorry to Miss President. But NO ONE takes the budget without consulting me! NO ONE!"_

She charged at the Earth Heroes and cried out, "NEVER!"

They all prepared to fight, as everyone was in shock.

Minamo started to bawl, "What kind of script did I write? There's no Miss X of Planet Mambo!"

Seina was puzzled, as Kanade watched on. Kuon was nervous, as Nanaho was fuming.

"Damn it… Mayura… stop this at once!"

* * *

><p><em>It seems that this battle is drawing to a close. The ever-obsessed Percival fan, Mayura Ichikawa, has got into things! Will our heroes save the earth in time?<em>

_Wait, that's the wrong way? This whole thing is an act? Is this some sort of show? I kind of lost myself back there, but seriously? Really?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT <strong>__**IS**__** THIS?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gang's Follies**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 9<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Gang was in the middle of the play. They have finished off the space alien Mambo, but then…<p>

Out of nowhere, Mayura, dressed as Miss X of Planet Mambo, found her way in the act. Why? The Best Student Council budget was used… again! Mayura couldn't stand it anymore! So, why on earth would she go through this?

The play continued, with Mayura fighting The Gang, as the Earth Heroes.

Mayura socked Farra in the gut and shouted, "Kneel before me!"

She gave Steven a backhand to the face, "You cannot win!"

Heather got lambasted, though she was injured, as Mayura elbowed her in the chest. Peter and Mizuki stood tall, even though they were hurt.

The crowd was astonished. One girl cried out, "WOW! I never knew they used realism!"

Another shouted, "Never give up, Earth Heroes!"

A third called out, "Defeat Miss X!"

Mayura stood tall and laughed, "That will teach you to destroy my Space Mambo!"

"_Showed you, asshole," _Mayura thought aloud, referring to Nanaho.

She charged at Peter and Mizuki and delivered a double head-butt.

The Gang fell to their knees.

Kanade narrated, "All hope is lost… Miss X may have defeated the Earth Heroes!"

Percival called out, "Not ALL of them!"

He held up his kendo stick and shouted, "I _will _end you! You take the alien, you hurt my friends, and now you want retribution?"

He then threw the sword down and whistled at Seina. She threw two fencing swords towards him. He grabbed them and handed one to Mayura.

"A sword fight… to the death!" He cried out.

**GASP!**

"So be it!" Mayura cried, "Let out battle be decided!"

"Have at you!" He screamed.

They began to clash swords. They continued on, knowing this battle will be decided. Everyone, including the members, gasped and watched in awe.

"Mayura, how would she go through such lengths?" Kuon asked.

Nanaho growled, "End this now, Percival! Stop her at once!"

Seina was on the other side of the stage, comforting Minamo, who was crying.

"Big Sis Seina, this isn't how I pictured it!" She wailed.

Seina cried, "But, Minamo… _everyone _loves it! This is your dream script!"

Minamo looked, as the crowd was cheering on, while Mayura and Percival continued to fight.

"Sis, you're right," she said, "Everyone loves it. Even if it's been revamped and longer, I… I don't know what to say?"

Seina giggled, "You've asked for it, and you got it. Minamo Katsura, SUPER Writer!"

Minamo smiled and watched the rest of the show.

As Percival and Mayura continued clashing, they exchanged words.

"So, you heroes have one final equalizer?" Mayura jeered.

Percival snapped, "What you're doing is wrong, Miss X! You cannot take her away from this planet!"

Mayura cringed, "This has _nothing _to do with her, or you!"

Percival growled, "Oh, I know it! Your race doesn't need this kind of treatment!"

"You don't know shit! Planet Mambo is taking this planet, once we resurrect the Mambo ship!"

"Oh? Well, how about we kill you first, before you even try?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Kanade was rather amused, "My, my, this is very exciting."

Rino was astonished, "Mayura…"

Nanaho then remembered, "NO! I get it! She must've…"

Kuon sighed, "We used the budget. We've gone too far…"

Nanaho cried, "_She's _gone too far!"

Kanade then said, "Control yourself. Mayura was doing this out of playing. She is obsessed over Percival that she wanted to try it out. I guess she wanted to have _one _time with him."

Nanaho groaned, "But…"

Kuon nodded, "The play continues as planned."

**XXXXX**

The sword fight nearly ended. Mayura tried to swing at him, but Percival was ready. He swung up and threw Mayura's sword off her hand. Mayura staggered back and was scared. The Gang stood up and was preparing to finish.

"No… you cannot do this…" she stammered.

"And don't you _ever _make us do it again…" Percival sneered, as he held his sword at her.

"Or it'll be your last mistake," Mizuki said.

Mayura stepped back, nearly being stabbed, "This isn't over. You'll pay for this."

She stepped back, in front of Rino. Rino and Pucchan shoved her forward and then.

**STAB!**

Mayura was stabbed by the sword.

_Remember: THIS is all an act!_

Mayura began to play dead. She let out some tears and fell on one knee.

"_Thank you,"_ she thought, "_It was an honor to play with you guys._"

She then dropped her other knee and cried, "You've defeated me, Earth Heroes. I'm… bested."

She dropped to the ground, face-down, and was croaked, "Tell my mom and dad… that… I love them…"

She fell dead… (_Not really_)

The Gang stood in a pose and was victorious. Rino approached Mayura and was sad.

"Miss X, how could you do this? All I wanted was to find my sister…"

Mayura then got up and was coughing, "Little space alien, I'm sorry… that I put you through this horrible dilemma."

Pucchan thought aloud, "Treasurer chickie sure put on an act."

Mayura then gasped, and collapsed. Rino stood in front of Mayura and cheered.

"Miss X won't bother me anymore. Now I can continue to find my long lost sister!"

Pucchan added, "Let us hope _no one else _interrupts us."

The scene turned black, as Kanade narrated:

"Despite the sudden appearance and death Miss X, the Space Alien and the Earth Heroes saved the day. Thank you, Earth heroes. And now, _at last_, we have ended this story."

The spotlight showed everybody on stage, in a curtain call. Everyone waved to the crowd, who was applauding for the entire cast.

"ENCORE!" One girl cried.

"That was beautiful!"

It continued… the cheers and cries.

"That was better than before. The last one was dumb!"

"Miss Ichikawa's death scene was flawless! Not a bad move!"

"The Gang had heart! They never gave up!"

"Whoever wrote this story deserves high cheers!"

Then they chanted, "MINAMO! MINAMO! MINAMO!"

Minamo was in tears, knowing it was amazing.

"It… it came true…" she sobbed, "I'M FAMOUS!"

Seina and Minamo went to the stage, as everyone took a bow. The Gang, somehow, was very confused.

"Well, as much as I deserve the applause, Steven Cooke is befuddled," Steven griped.

Peter sighed, "I never knew this ended _that _way."

Farra smiled, "As long as we can entertain them more, later."

Heather giggled, as Mizuki smiled at her.

Rino and Pucchan waved to the crowd, but Pucchan stopped.

"At least it's over now," Pucchan said, "Kid's play _finally _got its recognition!"

Rino looked at the crowd again, as was ecstatic.

The crowd continued to cheer, as they all bowed one more time.

_And thus ended the curtain call…_

* * *

><p>Later that night, The Gang was on stage, performing their concert. Everyone, including the Best Student Council, was cheering on… everyone except Mayura, who didn't show up.<p>

The Gang played a series of their songs, including some originals, like "_I'm Here_", which was played earlier. They also did some Beatles renditions, like "_Nowhere Man_", _"I Want to Hold your Hand",_ and even _"You Can't Do That"._

_Everyone had a share of lead singing, in fact: Heather sang "I Want to be your Man", just like The Beatles. Mizuki sang "Something", while Peter sang "If I Needed Someone" and "Here Comes the Sun"._

The Gang, however, had a brand new song to sing, which was similar to "_Let it Be_", but different.

"Miss President, Steven decided to write to you a song about you?" Kuon asked.

Kanade remarked, "It's something I asked him. Maybe someone will recognize me as a legend, before I leave soon."

Kuon then turned to Nanaho and stated, "Seina & I have finished up the problem. What else should we do now?"

Nanaho replied, "We'll just enjoy the show."

The Gang began to play, as Steven approached the microphone.

_A phony at the mic: Steven Cooke._

_(Percival plays the piano)_

_(Steven): What I find, I can't remember  
>What was the great school you want to be?<br>I found a place that's called "Miyagami"_

_It's heavenly and paradise  
>and even great girls that you want to see<br>But one girl is famous, as you shall see_

_(Steven begins the chorus, as Peter, Farra, Percival, and Mizuki harmonized; Mizuki played the tambourine and Farra played the bass)_

_[Chorus] (Steven): Jinguji, Jinguji,  
>Jinguji, Jinguji,<br>Her name was Kanade Jinguji_

_And when I'm sad and lonely  
>The President cheers me up constantly<br>She's the very smart Jinguji_

_Now, will I be unhappy?  
>No, I won't, because she's so heavenly<br>She's the brave and bold Kanade Jinguji_

_(Heather begins playing the drums; Peter and Farra play their guitars)  
>(Crowd cheers loudly)<em>

_Jinguji, Jinguji,  
>Jinguji, Jinguji,<br>She's the president; Jinguji_

_(Music continues)_

_(Music stops; Percival plays piano)_

_(Peter plays solo, as music resumes)_

_(Heather stops; music continues)_

_Jinguji, Jinguji,  
>Jinguji, Jinguji,<br>She's the president, Kanade Jinguji_

_(Heather starts, as music continues)_

_Jinguji, Jinguji,  
>Jinguji, Jinguji,<br>Bless Kanade Jinguji…_

_(Music continues)_

_(Music ends)  
>(Crowd cheers)<em>

_NOTE: If you're reading this, and know the song "Let it Be", that's how the tune goes._

Rein and Sayuri cheered on, "Yeah! YEAH!"

Everyone in Miyagami was cheering for the Gang, as the bowed.

Just then…

A small drop of water dropped on stage, in front of Steven.

"Is it raining outside?" He asked.

Percival responded, "No. Now shut up and get back on the ivories."

Farra approached the mic, "Thank you very much! You know, tomorrow, we're available for autographs and such, except for Best Student Council members, who'll get it after the show. We have to leave that day, so be ready by then."

The crowd booed, knowing they cannot wait.

Farra continued, "Well, we have time for one more. This will be the last song of the night."

Percival approached the mic, "Folks, we want to thank you for everything that happened. Even though it was very weird and amazing, we want you guys to know that we love you guys."

The crowd cheered.

"Don't tell me it's…" Nanaho gulped.

Farra added, "And no, it's _not _papaya."

Nanaho griped, "It's PAYAPAYA, morons!"

The band set up the final song. Farra then approached the mic:

_(Farra): You tell lies, so that I can see!  
>You can't cry, 'cause you're laughing at me!<em>

_I'm down… (Peter & Heather): (I'm really down)  
>Yes, I'm down… (Down on the ground)<br>I'm down… (I'm really down)_

_How can you laugh, when you know I'm down?_

_(Percival & Steven): How can you laugh…  
>(Farra): …when you know I'm down?<em>

As they continued, Rino went to see Kanade.

"Miss Kanade, this whole experience was kind of fun, right?" She asked.

"Well, yes," Kanade said, "Even though it had problems, we managed to settle things."

Pucchan added, "Not to mention some demons removed from each Gang member."

Kanade giggled and said, "Did you the concert?"

Rino nodded, but then asked, "I wonder if what Mayura did to me at the play was right?"

"Huh?"

"She told me to shove her, after she lost the sword fight?"

Rino remembered:

_Mayura stepped back, in front of Rino, and whispered to her, "If you can, push me towards him."_

"_You fools! This isn't over!"_

_Rino then nodded and shoved her from behind. This led to her death scene._

"It seems she felt bad about ruining the play," Rino stated.

Kanade shook her head and replied, "No. She just wanted to make it livelier, since she's obsessed over Percival."

_Totally the WRONG reason…_

Rino then said, "So… at that time…"

She and Pucchan were confused.

"I thought it was something else," Pucchan remarked, "Chickie's _always _a stressed-out babe."

As The Gang finishes _"I'm Down"_, they bowed to the crowd on stage.

Rino then asked, "But wait… where _is _Mayura?"

_Where indeed…_

Up above the stage, Mayura was tied up, in a cocoon, on the rafters, with Kotoha guarding her.

_Recognize this scenario…_

"But I said I was sorry!" Mayura sobbed, "I want to see them on stage."

"_THAT'S _what you get for ruining this play," Kotoha remarked.

Mayura started to cry from above, which explains the sudden drop of water.

"Why me? Why do bad things happen to me? I'm the Treasurer!" She wailed.

Kotoha snapped, "Put a lid on it, Ichi."

_My guess is that Kanade pardoned her, but Nanaho said otherwise._

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, The Gang was outside the gate and thanked Miyagami Academy for the hospitality.<p>

Percival thought, "Maybe next time I could build a project for the school… _without _a member to help."

Farra thought, "Well, I wonder if Kanade will be in my dreams."

Peter thought, "Man… I'm hungry."

Kanade then asked, "So, how did you guys enjoy it?"

Percival explained, "Well, we want to thank you for all the fun we had."

Kanade said, "I'm glad to hear it."

Nanaho said, "Feel free to come back to Miyagami Academy, whenever you go on tour again."

Steven smiled, "Sure. Steven Cooke had lots of fun!"

"YOU!" The Gang cried.

Kanade then exclaimed, "You know, aside from all the second-side crush, past demons, bizarre motives, and athletic skills, you guys are okay. You should be happy that nothing happened to _any _of you…"

Heather then responded, "Well… there _is _one thing we don't like…"

Nanaho asked, "And what is it?"

Just then…

_The Gang __is__ like The Beatles. Not for the songs, but there __is__ one thing that they are like them._

A huge group of girls were shrieking from far away. The girls were all of Miyagami Academy's 8th thru 12th grade.

They all pointed at the girls and cried out:

"**THEM!"**

The Gang ran off, as the riled-up students chased after them.

Nanaho cried out, "We have to stop them!"

Kanade said, "Leave it. I suppose it would bring memories to us."

"Miss President! How ca-?"

Kanade shook her head and smiled, "I think these guys _love _to have this treatment."

_Maybe not…_

The Gang continued to run from their fans.

"Well, for one thing, it was fun to be with these girls!" Peter cried out.

Mizuki gasped, "And you four had it easy!"

Steven cried out, "Steven Cooke wouldn't take this kind of behavior, even if I am adored by fans!"

Heather shouted, "What makes you say that, ducky?"

Percival shouted, "Keep running and _don't _stop!"

Farra called out, "See you guys in Liverpool!"

Percival added, "I get it…"

The screaming students continued to chase after them, all around Miyagami, until they left the place, altogether.

_Well, they DID leave with a lot of memories, but I guess they got the __same__ appreciation back in the U.S., and let me tell you…  
>Popular band + screaming fans = rowdiness.<em>

_Do the math…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next act: That's it; the show's over…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Miyagami Academy, Rein, Sayuri, Mayura, and Kaori began playing instruments, in the music room. Mayura was singing <em>"I'm Here"<em>… very badly. The others were playing their instruments… very, very badly.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOUR DOING?" Seina shrieked.

Mayura grinned and announced, "Hey, Seina, how did you like our rendition of The Gang?"

Seina was confused, as she asked, "What do I think?"

_I think you know what she would say._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kanade was listening to a CD of The Gang. Kuon stepped in and saw her being preoccupied.<p>

"I think I give her her Magical Mystery Tour," she said, "I'll leave her be."

She left. She then saw Nanaho, who was very concerned.

"Where's Miss President?" She asked.

"She's in Pepperland," Kuon said, "Listening to the LPs."

Nanaho, in confusion, asked, "Huh?"

_Do you think we used __too many__ Beatles references?_

* * *

><p>At Minamo's room, she was busy drawing her next play.<p>

"Yeah! This calls for a huge sequel! This will feature the space alien's continuing search for her long lost sister, with the Earth Heroes on their side. However, they are confronted by many bad monsters."

It seems Minamo Katsura has planned a sequel to her now-_successful_ play.

_And I'll bet it'll bomb, __after__ one performance…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_


End file.
